Kindred
by ohhaymisskay
Summary: Dr. Amelia Grace Harper moved to New York after the death of her brother. She then became employed by Stark Industries where she meets Dr. Bruce Banner. They find that they're more alike than they realize when new threats arise. Eventual Bruce Banner/OC. Some Science Bro's. Light Steve Rogers/OC...it'll be kind of deceiving.
1. Life and Death

A/N: I couldn't help it. I had to start another story I had so many ideas running through my head. I am adding a different doctor character to this, she is a mutant, she is NOT an X-Men however. She grew up outside of the whole X-Men bit and Xavier's School. Anyways I'll just get to writing it and see where this takes us. I just wanted some Doctor Banner lovin. Maybe a touch of Science Bro's. All that good stuff. -ohhaymisskay

* * *

Mia stood on open grounds, hands shoved into her coat pockets and a backpack slung over one shoulder. Her blue eyes gazed downward as they read the headstone of her late brother. The words read; _Stephan Lee Harper 1991-2013 Beloved son and brother_. It was only six months ago that Stephan her younger brother died, having been hit by a drunk driver driving home for the holidays. She smiled fondly remembering when they were kids, how accomplished he had become in school even though he only attended community college three towns away. They grew up in a nice home in Pasadena, California and lived in a large home with all the things growing kids need. They lived comfortably since both of their parents were Doctors. Mia's mother was a Psychologist and her father was a Bio-Engineer. She grew up and followed in both parents footsteps and also got her Masters in Bio-Engineering and a BA in Psychology from Stanford University. But since Stephan died, all of that seemed so unimportant.

She barely spoke to her parents now. Both of them absorbed themselves in their work and Mia kind of just quit her old job at the Medical Department at her University and opted to find something else far away from all of this. Far away from the grave she stood in front of now. In three hours time she had to be at LAX to take a plane to New York where she would start her new life. She didn't have much of a job yet but she had a few interviews to go through and with her number of science degrees she had she was sure she could find something. She did have a BA in Psychology so if anything she could work at a clinic somewhere and do therapy sessions with patients. But her passion was in Bio-Engineering.

"I'm leaving, gonna go live in New York. We always talked about visiting and I'm going to try taking my chances there with a real job. I know leaving right now might seem insensitive to mom and dad, but you know how they are. Don't ask, don't tell, work hard to get what you want. Since you're gone I don't think even they talk to each other. They have no reason to anymore. And when they do they fight a lot. I don't want to see that. I miss you-" her voice cracked as she reached up wiping under her right eye as tears threatened to escape. "I'm sorry. And I love you. I never told you enough. I'll come visit when I can."

And with that Amelia Harper turned and walked away until she hit the main road where her cab waited to take her to the airport. It was the start of something entirely new.

* * *

8 hours later...

Mia stepped off the plane taking in the sight of New York through the terminal. Sighing she went to baggage claim and procured her bags before stepping out onto the sidewalk for the first time. The hustle and bustle of the city could be seen around her and it was painstakingly overwhelming. Sure LA had been busy enough but this was a whole new level. There was a cab waiting for her, she had called in advance before her flight and a middle aged man with a baseball cap was leaning against his passenger door with a sign that read Mia on it. Putting on her best smile she walked towards the cabby and he threw his sign through his open window.

"Mia Harper?"

"That's me."

"Ready?"

"Yeah." she said and he helped put her luggage into the trunk before she herself got in and they were driving off into New York. The only place Mia could afford was in Queens. It was a smallish little apartment with one bedroom and a small kitchen. She didn't need much and she had no interest in entertaining visitors of a female or a male kind. When they arrive he pulled up next to the curb and Mia looked out the window before getting out. Her flat was above a liquor store in Queens Village and it was cozy. She hadn't really seen it in person but the lady she was renting it from seemed nice over the phone and emailed her plenty of pictures. The cabby helped her at least put her three suitcases on the sidewalk and then she hauled them up the best she could at least to the front steps leading up to the top of the building. One by one she got her bags up to the flat before taking the keys out of her pocket her landlady had mailed to her a week ago. Opening the door she looked at it and realized then she might have to get another lock just in case...not like she had much of anything of importance. She had paid for a few things to be shipped over like her bed, a dresser and her desk but otherwise than that when she stepped in it was barren.

There was a small lamp however that was not hers and when she turned on the light she saw a plate of food sitting on the kitchen counter by the small fridge. Walking over to it she plucked up the note.

_Made you some dinner, and breakfast is in the fridge. Welcome to the neighborhood. Hope you enjoy New York City your landlady Ms. McCarthy_

Mia smiled as she just stuck the food back in the fridge. She had ate on the airplane but wasn't feeling that much hungry. After locking her door she unpacked and put some of her nicer clothes on a small roll away hanger rod that was by the bathroom door since she didn't have a closet and then put her intimates and more casual clothes in the dresser by one of her three windows. Then sitting on her bed she looked about the dimly lit place with apprehension. She was alone for the first time in her life...but it shouldn't really make her feel that much more lonely.

She had been feeling this way for six months now. But all of this seemed so much more permanent and it was terrifying. Mia got up and went to the bathroom then putting away what toiletries she had and took her contacts out before placing her black framed glasses on her face. Tying her auburn hair up into a messy bun she dressed down for bed in a tank top and shorts and padded over back to her bed before settling in. Her land lady had made her bed too. She decided Ms. McCarthy was a really nice woman in her mid sixties and probably knew she was all alone so made her feel welcome and comfortable.

She then took out her laptop from her side back that lay next to the bed and began to write up some things she had been working on. Mostly her resume and portfolio of her work. Tomorrow started her official day getting to some of her interviews. She had them lined up all week. Mia closed her laptop slowly and then looked over at her lamp. Concentrating it flickered once, then twice before clicking off all together.

It had been a while since she used her powers like that...the last time had been...but she didn't want to think about that. It was too painful.


	2. As Fate Would Have It

Waking up wasn't hard...it was just more annoying than anything. Her phone alarm went off and reaching under her pillow she groggily hit the 'dismiss all' button. Her glasses had fallen off her face as she had slept as she always forgot to take them off. Finding them she placed them on her face and sat up. Her little flat was lit through the light coming through her window. For it only being seven in the morning it was fairly busy outside as she heard the hustle and bustle of New York. Today she had her first interview at a company called Oscorp. Getting ready she decided a creme colored dress that she had often worn to her fathers benefits would do. She straightened out her hair and put it up in what she deemed a professional ponytail and put on her most sensible heels. Once dressed and fairly put together she put her glasses on and then took them off debating on wearing them. Would they make her seem more intelligent or stuck up? The question ran through her mind but she didn't want to bother her tired eyes with the contacts so she stuck her glasses on and picked up her brief case.

Hailing a taxi was like second nature as she often did it in Los Angeles. The ride was long as morning traffic was a bane and she mentally checked herself next time to either invest in a car or learn to take the subway. She checked her watch as it read eight thirty, she had twenty minutes until her meeting. Walking into the large building she checked in at the security desk and waited in the lobby before a man came down dressed in a suit with a lab coat over it. He extended his hand to her and she graciously took it. He was a tall man with defined cheek bones and pale skin. His hair was long and tied back in a low ponytail and if anything Mia had to say he was rather handsome in a vampiric way.

"I'm Dr. Morbius. You must be Dr. Harper?"

"Yes that's me." she said with a small smile.

"Well come on up, we'll start this interview."

She followed him in earning some looks from the guards and they stepped into an elevator before arriving on one of the floors. She followed him to an office, which also looked like it was his private lab and he gestured to a chair across from a glass desk and she settled into it.

He rummaged through his papers with spindly fingers and produced her resume she had faxed maybe a month ago. Mia slipped a red folder from her briefcase that had her portfolio in it and he looked at it for a moment before looking at the papers in his hands.

"I really do hate all these formalities." he sighed as he leant back in his chair. "So call me Michael, and I call you Mia? Fair?"

"Yes. That sounds fair." she nodded in agreement.

"Well your credentials are exemplary. I do need a new team to work with and Mr. Osborn has given me permission to hire for such a new team. You seem to be the kind of candidate we're looking for at Oscorp."

"Thank you sir. I have a portfolio." she handed it to him and he took it as he flipped through it, nodding in certani places.

"You have experiences with gamma radiation, genetics, molecular biology...dear me what did you want to become when you were younger?"

"I like science." was her simple reply. "Both of my parents are doctors. My true passion lies with Bio-Engineering, but I am qualified in all those areas you listed. I can also perform small medical procedures as well as psycho-therapy. So in other words I keep my mouth shut and am a good listener who doesn't spill beans."

"I like you Mia." he said and then tapped his fingers momentarily on his desk as he looked off to the side in thought. He then sprung up from his chair and gestured for her to follow. Mia did as she left her briefcase as instructed by him and followed him down the hall and he pushed open a few glass doors to reveal a giant lab. There were other people at work and they paid the pair no mind as he led her to a containment lab where inside were a bunch of blood samples. Mia watched curiously as he plucked up one and took a vial before turning and holding it out. Mia spotted a container of gloves and put a pair on before accepting it and looking at the vial in question.

"Show me how you properly set up this sample for testing."

"Well I'll need to examine it first." she said sort of confused. This was obviously a test. She looked at him apprehensively but she walked over to a box of slides and an applicator stick as she set the vial on a stand and began the process of doing a blood smear. Dr. Morbius watched her intently and quietly as she worked with the blood sample and set up a perfect blood smear as if she had been doing this as a young child. Then she went to a high powered microscope and turned it on before settling the slide and placing it in her vision. She put her glasses on top of her head and peered into the microscope only fiddling with the magnification a bit before it came into focus. There were tiny little blood cells and platelets but it was not a healthy blood sample. Mia frowned.

"I'm not sure what this is, but the formation of the cells aren't what I would deem normal. They seem to be breaking down very slowly, going through stages of mitosis but breaking off before complete. It's a degenerative quality."

"Well I'm impressed but a Freshman in college could figure that out."

"Well, I mean if you're looking for a cure..."

And so the test continued as she went to a few other corporations before standing and staring up at Stark Tower. She was supposed to be meeting with a Ms. Pepper Potts; Tony Stark's personal assistant and CEO of his company. Sighing she walked in and once more checked in at Security before this time a woman came down dressed very similarly to herself and her strawberry blonde hair was tied up in a bun.

"You must be Dr. Harper?" she said with the friendly extend of her hand and Mia nodded as she shook her hand.

"Well I'm glad you showed up. I think you're the first female doctor actually that we've chosen to interview." Mia had to swallow hard at that. There must be some pretty stiff competition. After all her desired field was mostly operated by men.

"Well thank you for giving me an interview. I really need a good job." she said and Pepper nodded and gestured for her to follow her to the elevator of which she did.

The two of them stood side by side in a comfortable silence before coming to the very top floor where it was Mr. Starks own personal penthouse. There he stood by the bar making himself a drink with a holographic screen in front of him that he was fiddling with date which seemed to be streaming out of thin air. The penthouse was by far the most lavish thing she had ever stepped foot in but oddly enough it had a comfortable vibe to it as well. Lush couches, some ferns were by the wall and the elevators were flanked by waterfalls.

"Tony, we have a guest." Pepper said and the one named Tony Stark settled his drink down and looked up before grinning. he was dressed in an AC/DC shirt and slacks the sleeves of his shirt rolled lazily up to his elbows. He looked very different from the peacock she had seen in tabloids. But the smirk on his face was definitely not new to her. She had seen it many times on Forbes magazine and Time. "This is Dr. Amelia Harper. Dr. Harper this is Tony Stark, owner of the company."

"Hello Mr. Stark. And please call me Mia."

"Mia." Pepper nodded and Tony extended his calloused hand which was surprising to her. It meant tat he had seen many days of hard work. It was unlike any CEO or owner she had ever faced today. Most had finely manicured nails, still in suits and seemed completely impersonal. The only exception was she had liked Dr. Mobius even though he was a tad strange.

"So Mia, tell me about yourself?" Tony started and Mia took a small breath before replying.

"I am a Bio-Engineer with a Masters in that field. I also have a Bachelors in Psychology, Radiation, and Microbiology. I graduated four years ago from Stanford University at an acceptable middle of my class, but with honors. Since then I have worked for the medical department of my university studying human and animal physiology and adverse effects from things like radiation treatments and developing machinery and medicine to counteract things like the spreading of cancer cells or mutations."

"That is quite the mouthful." Tony said. "How about things for fun? You like swimming? Scotch? Horseback riding?"

"I am fond of swimming." she said. "How is this relevant?"

"It's not." Pepper scolded as she looked at Tony pointedly and he rolled his eyes.

"What Pep, we've gone through eight interviews and they were all boring. I'm switching it up here." he then looked back at Mia. "So art? music? literature."

"August Rodin, I am fond of Rock music and Classical literature. Anything else?"

"Bra size?"

"Tony!" Pepper elbowed him hard and Mia just had to smile.

"I am a thirty-six C, 26 inch waist, and a size nine shoe. My blood type is O and I'm a Leo." she said quickly and indifferently. Pepper only looked at her with slightly wide eyes and Mia shrugged slightly. "What else would you like to know?"

"Oh I like her. Can we keep her?" Tony asked eagerly and Pepper sighed.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. You don't have to answer anymore of his questions." Tony seemed to pout at that.

"Also you seem more than qualified for the job. What are you doing out here in New York and not working for the government?" Tony butt in before Peper could speak.

"I was never approached for a government program." Mia said finding the question odd. "I guess I just don't fit that kind of profile."

"Well that doesn't explain why you're in New York."

"My brother died six months ago. We had always talked about coming to New York together. So I suppose I just wanted to carry on that ambition. And start over." Mia said honestly.

"I am so sorry Mia." Pepper said sincerely. "Well I would offer you the job here and now if it were completely up to me. But Tony here has the final say."

"I already said I want to keep her." Tony mumbled.

"Well?" Pepper asked as she looked at Mia expectantly and the latter's eyes widened.

"Wait you're gonna offer me the job now? No test? What exactly am I going to be doing for the company anyway?"

"Well a colleague of mine need some help with his studies but you'll be working on the first twenty floors of R&D." Tony said. "If you can develop some clean energy projects for me, I can allow you to work on whatever your heart desires."

"The catch?"

"Just that you help my colleague first." Tony replied.

This sounded too good to be true.

"If it makes it any better your starting pay will be around this much," Tony took a pen from his pocket and plucked a sticky note off of Pepper's clipboard that was in her arms before writing a figure down and handing it to Mia. Her eyes widened before she stared at the both of them. "So you in?"

"I'm very much in." Mia said slowly and both of them grinned.

"That's great!" Pepper said as she took a packet from her clipboard and handed it to Mia. "Let's get started on your paperwork then. Monday you should have your new clearance card waiting for you at the security desk. But after we're done with this I'll give you the grand tour."

And so they sat down at a table and went over her information before she signed a few forms of confidentiality and legal things before they made their way to the elevator. Who knew she would be walking into her last interview of the day and coming out with a job. Excitement bubbling inside she followed after Pepper like a school girl on her first day of school and they came to a vast science department on the 20th floor. It was a private lab but inside was a man. He was bent over a microscope and wore a white lab coat over his grey button down shirt. He had dark curly hair, tan skin and a worn look to him. Like he had seen so much pain in the world. You could see it in the crows feet around his eyes though it could have been from smiling in his youth. His eyes were the most striking feature on him...they were like warm honey.

"Bruce." Pepper chimed and the man looked up and smiled slightly and Mia found that his smile was slightly crooked if not handsome. "Bruce this is Dr. Amelia Harper. She is going to be helping you and working for our R&D department starting Monday. Mia this is Dr. Bruce Banner."

Mia's eyes widened as she stared at him, her lips slightly agape.

Both Bruce and Pepper were looking at her with confused looks though Bruce's was filled with more apprehension than anything.

"Bruce Banner?" she questioned and he nodded slowly unsure of what to make of this reaction. It was most certainly a first. "Your work with Gamma Radiation is unparalleled. It's truly an honor to meet you." she said and stepped forward extending her hand. He took it and shook her hand gently before letting it go.

"Aren't you a little young?" he looked at Pepper and Mia answered.

"Well I'm twenty four...barely." she said awkwardly. "But I graduated four years ago."

"With a Masters and Several Bachelors degrees." Pepper input.

"At twenty? You finished all that and a Doctorate in two years." Bruce looked more than a bit surprised.

"I graduated high school at fifteen." Mia said smalley now. "So it was more like five years. but I did a lot of double majors and courses at Stanford."

"And you went Stanford." he chuckled seemingly now impressed. "Where did Tony pluck this one from?"

"She applied." Pepper said and Bruce nodded.

"Well Dr. Harper I look forward to working with you. You seem capable."

"Thank you Dr. Banner. I too look forward to working with you, and perhaps picking your brain on a few theorems. I also went to your lecture when I was Freshman. Aside from my parents being doctors and following in their footsteps...you inspired me a lot."

"That lecture seemed like forever ago." he then narrowed his eyes and searched his brain before he started laughing lightly. "The young girl that sat in the front who raised her hand eight million times at the end of the lecture? Don't tell me that was you?"

"Guilty. I'm surprised you remember!"

"I have a good memory." he said. That girl back then though was scrawny and barely filled out her clothes, this one was a woman before him. Her hair was slightly more on the red tone then but now it was a deep auburn and her skin was olive complected. Her blue eyes were more womanly too, as they swam with age and experience.

"You also were the youngest looking one easily in that room. I wouldn't have guessed however you were fifteen at the time."

"Well I'm not fifteen anymore." she said with a grin.

"Well I'm glad you two are hitting it off!" Pepper said enthusiastically. "I was worried for a moment. Well, Mia you want to get some coffee together and discuss some further details?"

"I'd love to." Mia checked her watch then. "As long as I can catch the 7:30 subway. I don't have a car."

"Oh that's no trouble." Pepper said. "I can get Happy to drive you home."

"Happy?"

"My and Tony's personal driver. He's a very nice man." she said and gestured for her to follow her.

"I'll see you Monday Dr. Harper." Bruce said and Mia nodded as they shared one last friendly handshake.

"You too Dr. Banner."

And with that Mia left and followed behind Pepper once again eager and excited. Bruce looked after her as he saw the excitement bubble and radiate off of her. His expression then turned into a frown...sooner or later this young impressionable girl will find out about the "Other Guy" and probably quit. He wondered then if Tony told her any further details about exactly what she was doing for him.


	3. Matters of the Heart

Monday rolled around and Mia put on a nude pencil dress with white heels and pulled her hair halfway back. She applied her eye liner and a nude lip stick before placing her glasses in her purse along with her phone and wallet. Hurrying to catch the subway she arrived at Stark Towers at 8:30. She had ten minutes to get to the twentieth floor and clock in and start working. As instructed a security badge was waiting for her at the desk with her picture she had taken on Friday on it. It was settled on top of a brand new crisp and clean lab coat. Swinging it on and pinning the badge to it she went to the elevator and slid her key card before pressing the desired floor button.  
Stepping into the private lab she saw Bruce standing at a station as he was extracting some things from a vial and making smears for testing. He paused and looked at her and settled her bag on a desk right next to his by a large glass window that overlooked the city though they were shaded by electronic blinds. Her desk read Dr. Amelia Harper on a name plate so she knew for sure that the desk next to his was hers. Quickly entering in her employee code into the computer it clocked her in for the day.

"How are you this morning Dr. Banner?" she questioned and he settled his utinsils down before taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"It's morning?" he asked and she frowned.

"You were here all night?"

"I was caught up in my work." he admitted. Mia took a breath out of her nose before nodding. In college she had been very much like that. Late hours, obsessive behavior with her work and it really did put a strain on her. But it helped her accomplish things her peers were never capable of.

"I'll just go grab us some coffee. Where is that exactly though?"

"Down the hall. Can't miss it, it's next to a supply closet." he said and she nodded and walked out the glass doors and down the hall. She found a small break room and poured two mugs of coffee, fixing it with creme and sugar before returning to the lab and walking up to him and handing him the piping hot mug. He drank it and closed his eyes savoring it for a moment before settling the mug down. "Thank you Dr. Harper."

"Of course. So what's on the agenda for today? I assume you're my superior in the time being until I get some footing on what it is we're doing."

"How much did Tony tell you about what we're doing?"

"Mr. Stark just said I'd be helping you with some research. Possibly coming up with a cure for something. He wasn't real specific."

"So you have no idea what I am?"

"Homo Sapien?" she said and he had to smile slightly at that. Mia then did something she didn't normally do, but she opened herself up and mentally dived right into his mind. What she found made her immediately back out and she took a physical step back from him. Trying to put a lid on her emotions she took a breath and set the coffee mug down next to her on the table across from his. "You're the Hulk. Or well...you're alter ego is."

"So you know?"

"You were all over the news a year ago. So yeah I know." she lied. "If you're wondering if I'm gonna run away...I'm not. I'm a scientist. We stare some pretty strange things down in the face all the time."

"You aren't afraid of me?"

"I'm intrigued." she said honestly this time. "Not in a lab rat sort of way, but..." then it dawned on her. "You want me to help you develop a serum to cure you isn't it?"

"You are smart." he smiled again. "Maybe not cure it but put a lid on it so to speak."

"Well...where are you in your findings?"

"Not much farther than I was a year ago honestly." he sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "But I'm kind of hoping a pair of young fresh eyes and ideas can see something or come up with something I haven't already. Where would you start?"

Mia thought for a moment before tapping her fingers in a rhythm on the table beside her.

"I would need to do a full work up on you to decide were to go. Physical, Psychological Evaluation, Blood tests, Urine tests, you name it."

"Wow." he said amused. "Well...we can start on one of those today. I assume the Physical then?"

"Well, got to make sure you're healthy." she teased. "I'll need some equipment."

"There's a examination room a couple floors down. We can use it."

The two Doctors then headed down to the eighteenth floor to a medical facility. Mia felt a tad bit at home as she saw an examination table. She instructed Bruce to remove is coat and shoes and place them on another table. She then had him roll up his sleeve as she took his blood pressure, checked his reflexes and his eyes and ears before moving to his lungs and kidneys. All the while she input things onto a small data pad she had brought with her. Bruce looked at her quietly as she did her work. She was calm and her movements were relaxed and precise. Her hands were also delicate and gentle as she told him what to do or moved him. Finally she sighed and looked at him with a half grin.

"You seem to be as healthy as an ox Dr. Banner. Your heart rate is a little high but nothing that isn't normal for the amount of stress and lack of sleep as of late. What is your diet like?"

"I eat fish, fruit and minimal carbs."

"Healthy." she nodded as she pressed something on her data pad. "Social interactions?"

"Limited."

"Not Healthy. Libido?"

"Excuse me?" he blushed suddenly at the blatant question. That wasn't something he was expecting her to ask the first day of working with him.

"It's a legitimate question Dr. Banner. Sexual activity can help me identify if you don't have enough of it or too much of it or if your drive isn't as predominate as it should be. You were exposed to high levels of gamma radiation after all."

"Uh...well...I suppose it's healthy."

"When was the last time?"

"Seven...eight years ago."

"Not Healthy." she sighed. "The average male has sex at least four times a week."

"I'm not the average male."

"Yes...your transformations are they painful?"

"Extremely."

"If you aren't comfortable..."

"I just haven't had someone get this deep in a long time...even if it is necessary. I am uncomfortable but you're doing your job." he sighed. "The transformation are brought on by anger."

"So that's why you don't lead a healthy sex life. Your heart rate is the key to stabilizing your outbursts. It would make sense you would avoid having contact with partners. Well this is actually a very good place to start. We should get you on some heart medications. One used for arrhythmia. It will lower your heart rate down substantially, make you a little tired but keep you from getting to that danger level."

"Heart medication?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. Why?"

"I just don't know why I haven't thought of that before." he chuckled as he buttoned up his sleeve to his shirt. She noticed it was blue today.

"We'll still need to do a full work up. A Psych Evaluation might be the next best course of action."

"Of course. But, all these years and I could have gotten prescribed heart medication to help just a bit with the high blood pressure and stress. All those times I thought I had a lid on it but..."

"Well...it's a step in the right direction. We'll get you functional again Dr. Banner, and by the time I'm done with you you'll be singing a different tune. Maybe getting you some female company four times a week." she smirked and turned as she walked to a computer to input the data pad entry into her files.

He watched her and shook his head at her. She was something else. Sharp, quick witted and she wasn't bad to look at either. Her eyes were like glass almost that's how silvery blue they were.

* * *

Two months down the road and the progress with Bruce's condition improved considerably. She was helping him make some serious advancements too with his own work with gamma radiation and was now beginning to start her own projects. He saw less and less of her but when they did get together for lunch he was always happy to see her. That's what they were doing currently, sitting at the cafeteria in Stark Tower laughing over some stupid science joke. Her laugh was hearty, not giggly or annoying. He liked a lot of things about her and talking to her was easy. He hadn't felt this free and light hearted in a long time...and what's more he hadn't trusted someone in a long time. The last group of people he trusted with his life were the Avengers, but it seems they were all scattered right now.

"So, I was thinking we'd move onto the next phase of our sessions concerning your condition." she said after they eased out of jokes and into normal discussion again.

"What would that be?"

"Psychological Evaluation. Some Therapy might do you some good."

"You are qualified to say that." he poked fun at her and she smiled.

"I think you could benefit from some mental release." she said seriously. "We already talk and I know it's unethical to have therapy with a friend but you already know that what goes on and is said between us is confidential."

"Yes, Mia. I know." he said amused. "I suppose we could give it a go and see what comes of it. Who knows it might really help."

"That's the spirit!" she said enthusiastically. "Alright, well we should put some time aside twice a week for an hour to just talk and see where it goes. When's your next free day?"

"Tomorrow afternoon around four."

"I can fit that in. I can shift around some of my projects so we can get started."

"Mia-,"

"Don't protest. I've already mentally moved you into my little mental planner."

"Heaven forbid we mess with your mental planner." he said sarcastically though it was good natured. Mia then checked her watch and sighed before gathering her data pad and standing up.

"I'm sorry Bruce, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah of course."

He watched her flit off and towards the glass door before walking down a hallway and disappearing. He looked at her half eaten sandwich, her juice, an apple she didn't even bother with and her bag of chips that were gone. She hardly ate anything. Not that Mia was fat, no in fact she was very tiny for her height. He wondered if she ate when she got home every night. He didn't have to go far, he lived here in Stark Tower in the residential suit which was a floor below Tony's top floor penthouse he shared with Pepper. Every night when she left he watched from his panoramic window that looked out the front of Stark Tower. Happy usually drove her home nowadays so she would climb into the back of a black car and drive away.

Finishing his own sandwich he checked his watch and then went back to work in the lab. He had so many things to work through he wasn't sure if he was going to make it back to his room tonight.  
When nine-thirty rolled around Mia poked her head back in the lab and walked over to her hardly used desk to grab her purse. He saw her in the mornings for five minutes at most as she dropped off her things and then was gone most of the day. Since he was staying late he was able to catch up with her.

"Hey." he said and she smiled as she grabbed her purse and took off her lab coat as she placed it over her chair.

"I'm calling it a night."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Please don't stay here in the lab all night. Get some rest. I want you coherent when we talk tomorrow."

"I'll be fine. I promise."

"You always say that and end up not sleeping and spilling saline in a serum phial."

"That was once." he rolled his eyes.

"Yes but it makes you sloppy. Get some sleep. Please."

"Only if you eat." he countered and Mia frowned a bit.

"Excuse me?"

"You hardly ate anything at lunch. I'll sleep as long as you go home and eat."

"How will you know if I eat or not?" she crossed her arms and quirked a well manicured brow.

"Because you're gonna take a picture of it and email it to me." he smirked and Mia rolled her eyes.

"I will not. I'll eat some applesauce or something."

"What are you two?"

"Possibly." she said and walked towards the door. "If you don't sleep I'll get a tranquilizer and put it in your coffee."

And with that last threat she was gone. Bruce took a moment to himself before he began to shut everything in the lab down. She was right...he did need to try and get a full nights sleep even if the possibility of gut wrenching nightmares started to take over. He would take that chance. He was on his third day without sleep as it was and he was starting to get anxious.


	4. A Helping Hand

The next day Mia had her therapy session with Bruce. It was as expected...very closed off and just the surface things...things she already knew about him. She didn't want to pry unless he was willing to divulge and her role was just to egg it on here and there. When she was finished however she was on her way back to the lab when Pepper came walking down the hall towards her. Mia stopped as they came towards each other and Pepper smiled kindly.

"Hey Mia."

"Hey." she reciprocated.

"I was just in the lab but you weren't there."

"I was having a therapy session with Dr. Banner. What do you need?"

"Oh, well the city is holding a ball in honor of the Avengers." Pepper started. "To commemorate what they did a year ago. It will be the anniversary next week."

"Really?"

"Yes, Tony asked me to tell you that you're on the guest list."

"A ball?"

"Yes." Pepper responded confused why Mia looked almost disgusted.

"I don't own anything fancy besides work clothes and sweats." she said finally and Pepper chuckled as she placed a hand on Mia's shoulder.

"I think I have you covered there. Just email me your measurements and I'll order something for you. I have good taste don't worry."

"Okay." Mia said slowly. She didn't know what else to do, so she trusted that Pepper did really have good she wouldn't know the first thing about procuring a black tie affair ball gown. "Do I need a date?"

"No you can go by yourself if you like. I'll have Happy come pick you up in Queens. Tony will most likely be driving us."

"Oh. Well sure. I'll try and make it if the boss wants me to go." she said trying to sound a little more enthused but Pepper could see right through her.

"Alright. It will give you the chance to meet the others."

"Others?"

"The other Avengers." she said with a little side bob of her head to emphasize Avengers.

"It hasn't occurred to me I haven't met them yet."

"Well...they're a lively bunch. You'll like Captain Rogers...he's more your pace. And has excellent manners."

"Captain America you mean?"

"Yes him."

"Well thanks Pepper. I'll put it on my calendar."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Get home safe."

"Always do." they walked past each other in opposite directions and Mia made her way to the front of the building where Happy waited for her in the car.

Driving up to the front of her flat Happy stopped the car and turned as he looked back at her from over his shoulder.

"Have a good night Dr. Harper. I'll be by in the morning to pick you up."

"Thanks Happy, you're really sweet for driving me back and forth so often. I know it's really late and out of your way-,"

"It's fine. It's what Mr. Stark pays me for. Well...I mean I'm head of security in the building and have been promoted but he only trusts me to drive him and Pepper around. It's only natural he'd trust me to drive you."

"Well one of these days I owe you lunch." she smiled before opening the door.

"I would not say no to that." he said.

"Drive safe please." she said sincerely and he nodded before giving her a wave and Mia stepped out and walked up to her flat. Taking her keys out of her purse she opened the first lock and then the second one she installed. Then stepping inside she shut it and relocked everything before taking the deadbolt and putting that on as well. She kicked off her shoes and shrugged off her jacket before padding over to the kitchen area and opened the fridge. She was pretty barren in terms of food, it wasn't that she couldn't afford it but she just wasn't hungry most days and she ate at work. There was a soda so she took a can and opened it before taking small sips. Closing the fridge she then walked over to her bed where she deposited her purse and took out her data pad. Tony had said she could basically take it home with her or wherever she went as long as it was for work purposes. Of course it wasn't like she had friends so she didn't use it for any other means...well except for watching youtube video's during lunch with Bruce but that was about it.

Speaking of Bruce she had to enter in her notes with her sessions in therapy with him to her data log. So far she was coming to some good ideas on how to treat him. It was going to be a process but she was confident that within time he would lead some sort of normal life. Remembering then she had to give Pepper her measurements she pulled up Gmail and entered in Pepper's and then sent her what she needed. She wasn't overly fond of the idea of trusting another woman with fashion choices but she also had no clue on what to do in situations like that. Her fashion choices were those modeled after magazine covers she had seen once in awhile. Plain, sophisticated and neutral were her looks. But she wouldn't buy the exact outfit, she would just see something similar, try it on and if it suited her and wasn't too bright or daring she would buy it. And outside of work she was in sports shorts and old tees that belonged to her brother.

Deciding to call it a night she took a shower, got undressed and slid into bed.

* * *

The next morning Mia went through her same routing, dressed, did her make up and hurried out to the car to Happy so he could drive her to work. Upon arriving she saw that the lab was empty so she settled her things down at her desk and slid on her white lab coat. Deciding she would get to work she began her projects for the day, signing off on some things and then returning to the private lab/office that her and Bruce shared. He still wasn't in. A frown adorned her lips much like the one that she had the first time she came to work and saw Bruce had done an all nighter. Clenching her data pad to her chest she did an about face and went to the elevator and slid her key card into the restricted access panel. JARVIS the AI that practically ran the whole building then spoke up.

"Dr. Harper, what floor do you wish to access?"

"Please take me to Dr. Banner's residential suit please."

"Of course ma'am."

With that the elevator began to move and Mia waited patiently as it made it's way to the top before the doors opened. Stepping out she looked about the place. This was the first time she had stepped foot in the five floor penthouse. Mia wasn't sure why Tony had built five floors of hotel space, but she was impressed with it still. It wasn't as fancy as his private quarters on the very top floor but it was furnished nicely and had a warm feel to it. She walked around and saw a few things lying about that were obviously Bruce's. He didn't have anything real personal either, like pictures or artwork but she knew why. He didn't like making himself feel at home because of his condition. If he didn't make roots he could up and leave if something happened.

Walking over to what she presumed was a hallway leading to a bedroom she knocked on the door and received no answer. Taking a moment she then slowly opened the door to reveal a dark room that had the shades drawn. Mia stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Bruce?" she called out softly. There was a moan then from somewhere and Mia flipped on the light switch. Feathers and broken furniture were scattered about and what was left of his bed as well. He lay in the middle of it slightly conscious and Mia gasped as she dove down to the floor next to him. "Bruce! Can you hear me, do you understand me?"

"Mhm." he muttered as his eyes opened fully and looked at her. "I have the worst headache."

"What happened?"

"Had a nightmare." he said with the most dead looking expression and tone she had ever seen on him. "I changed in my sleep."

"Oh Bruce." she helped him sit up and pulled a blanket that had been spared around his naked shoulders. "Jarvis?"

"Yes ma'am." the AI responded.

"Please notify Tony of the situation here in Dr. Banner's quarters. We'll need someone to come clean things up."

"I shall right away."

"And tell me when the message is delivered. Tell Tony I'm also taking the day off from my projects today and so is Dr. Banner."

"Of course."

She helped him then into the bathroom and sat him on the edge of the tub before taking a flashlight from her pocket and brought it up as she shined it in each of his eyes checking his responses. He seemed to be normal but he had bags under his eyes and what looked like more grey hair peppered through his curls. She checked his temperature and it was slightly higher than normal but it would be after the duress he had been under. She then checked his blood pressure to find it actually much lower than normal.

"You've been taking your proper dosages of heart medication?"

"Every night and morning." he nodded.

"What about working out like we had discussed?"

"That too."

"Have you been sleeping properly?"

"No." he admitted and Mia sighed.

"If you don't try and sleep you'll only give yourself worse anxiety Bruce we talked about this. Sleep equals relaxation, which also equals ability to control your heart rate."

"I can't. Not with the nightmares. I can't seem to block them no matter what I do."

"Tell me, what is it you keep reliving in your dreams that scares you so much?" she took his hand in hers and he looked down at her slightly olive complected skin contrasted against his dark tone.

"Harlem, New York, everything. I just keep getting flashes of people I've hurt or killed and then I keep thinking since I work so close with you, Tony or Pepper I'd hurt one of you too. It's always at the forefront of my mind." he said shamefully as he took his hand from hers and buried his face in it as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

She didn't know what to do. She had never seen him get like this. She could tell it weighed heavily on his shoulders but she didn't know the extent of such a weight nor had seen his breaking point. Taking a shaky breath she reached up and pulled his hand away and took his face in her hands making his tired brown eyes look her in her own.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to do."

He looked at her questioningly and then she then ran her fingers up into his scalp holding his head in place. It felt nice, almost intimate but before he knew it his whole body was relaxing and tension was being eased slowly out of him. Bit by bit his eyes drooped but he still wasn't asleep.

"What did you do?"

"I relaxed your mind the best I could. It's not exactly like I can dive in with your condition. If I do I'll be overwhelmed by anger and regret and trust me I have enough of my own to last a lifetime." her hands slipped down as they rest on top of his and he stared at her for a moment before his eyes widening.

"You're a telekinetic?" he said in awe.

"Yeah. I am."

"Does Tony know?"

"No, no one knows. Just my parents and my brother knew. That was it. I don't use it often, so I'm not dangerous or anything. It comes in handy sometimes but...if you're afraid-,"

At that Bruce laughed. He looked really handsome actually as the joy lit up his face and features and suddenly he looked ten years younger...even with the grey in his hair. He held his stomach and Mia pulled her hands away as she watched him and then stood straight as she folded her arms and quirked a brow. She didn't know what was so funny. Seeing her less than amused expression he stopped as he rose, the blanket falling off his shoulders as he gently placed his own hands on hers.

"Oh Mia, don't give me that look. Anyways I thought it was funny me being afraid of you for something that's less scary than what I can do."

"I guess you have little to fear of others." she said finally and he nodded.

"Well...other than being rejected for human interaction." he said letting his hands fall.

"I would never. We're friends right? I mean colleagues yes, but friends too right?"

"Yes Mia, I would consider you one of my friends."

"Good, cause I consider you one of mine. And as a concerned friend, who also happens to be your therapist, you need some rest."

"Is that your professional medical opinion?"

"Yes, it is actually." she said rolling her eyes as she turned him around and pushed him into the bedroom and then since his room was destroyed she pushed him into another bedroom. She turned down the bed and then pointed at it and he reluctantly got in. She then pulled the blankets back up and sat down on the edge the both of them giving the other a calculating look.

"I haven't been tucked in since my mom." he said and she nodded.

"I haven't tucked anyone in since my brother."

That made them both smile and she reached out placing a hand on his cheek.

"I'm going to put you to sleep. Put some barriers up in your mind so hopefully all you dream is black. Some things might come through but just remember they are just dreams. That it'll end and you'll come back to reality. And I'll be close by just in case okay?"

"Okay."

And with that she began to mentally build barriers for him and then his eyes slowly fluttered shut and he was in a deep sleep. Mia retracted her hand and rubbed her own temples as she had a headache forming. She had done this for her brother when he couldn't sleep as a kid but not having used it for this purpose for years was taxing. To others with her power she was sure it was such a simple task but this was draining.

"Doctor Harper." Jarvis interjected her thoughts. "The cleaning crew is here and so is Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts."

"Thank you Jarvis."

"No problem madame."

Looking back at Bruce and how relaxed he was she quietly exited the room and shut the door behind her. There were people passing by already cleaning up Bruce's destroyed bedroom and as Mia came into the living room area there was Tony and Pepper talking to another man who was standing there. He was statuesque in frame and had a head of sandy blonde hair and blue eyes that were bluer than the Aegean. As she approached she saw he was dressed in khakis a blue tee shirt and a brown leather jacket over it.

"Mia, thank goodness." Pepper said as she turned to her. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah. He had a subconscious episode during his sleep. Tore up the room pretty bad. He said he changed into the Hulk in his sleep. I concluded it's because of his erratic sleeping patterns but I got him to finally sleep. I'm going to work on getting him to take some anxiety medication along with the heart medication to see if it'll help with his sleeping patterns. Maybe an anti-depressant as well."

"Where are our manners." Tony said and he then gestured to the man next to him. "Doctor Mia Harper, this is Steve Rogers aka Captain America. Cap, Doctor Mia Harper."

"Doctor." he said as he stuck out a hand and Mia took it. His grip was strong yet gentle and she noticed his dog tags and nodded.

"Captain Rogers. I'm honored. It's not everyday you meet Captain America."

"Thank you for helping Doctor Banner out. He's an important part of our team."

"No doubt." she let her hand slide away. "I'm going stay with him." she said addressing them all now. "Just to make sure someone's here for him while he recovers and just to have an anchor of consistency."

"Well let us know if anything drastic happens or changes." Pepper said. "I have to return to work but I'll send some flowers or something."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"And I'd like to see him once he wakes up too." Steve said. "Just to say hello and make sure he's alright too."

"I'll second that." Tony said and for the first time through this whole ordeal he was being an adult about everything. Everyone knew that Tony and Bruce had a good friendship going and that they spoke a language that hardly anyone understood...with maybe the exception of Mia. But outside of that they were almost kindred in spirit to one another and shared a very similar sense of sarcasm and heart. Though Bruce was more meek and Tony was more forward they complimented each other in friendship. Tony was also the first person to like the fact he was the Hulk because he thought it was 'cool' and Bruce kind of liked it in a way. He liked Tony's total acceptance of him being a freak.

Mia watched the others leave and she went over to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. It was going to be a long day but she smiled to herself. Captain America huh?


	5. Not Exactly a Good Day

When Bruce finally awoke from his sleep he was in another room of his flat in Stark Tower. He felt refreshed however as he sat up his body supported by his arms. Rubbing his tired eyes he pulled the blankets back and walked into the sitting area. The TV was on and there was a microwavable half eaten on the coffee table and Mia lay on the couch asleep. Her lab coat was across the back of the couch and her heels were deposited on the floor as if she kicked them off. He walked over and leant on the couch as he looked down at her. He just stared at her for a moment with a half smile before she moved and opened her eyes looking at him.

"It's rude to stare." she said and he smirked.

"You looked so peaceful I couldn't help it."

"How was your sleep?"

"Good. For the first time in a long time I can say I had a real good rest. How long was I out?"

"Only six hours. I can put up some more barriers to get you to sleep later, don't worry about it." she sat up and he noticed her hair had been pulled down from it's french twist. It was beautiful really as he had never seen it let down before. Usually it was up but it was nice seeing her look so relaxed. She also looked much younger in this state, he wouldn't guess she was twenty-four. Right now he saw a glimpse of that bright eyed fifteen year old in his lecture. Her youth and brightness was something that made him feel guilty. He didn't want to ruin it.

She stared at him as he at her and she quirked a brow as he eyes traveled to his bare chest and he finally looked down before looking at her wide eyed.

"Oh now you realize you're shirtless." she said seriously and he held up a finger before inching away.

"I'll be right back." he said and walked off with a bit of urgency in his step to his now clean room that had a replacement bed and furniture. He returned then dressed in a pair of khaki's and a purple button up shirt and he ruffled his hair a bit as he approached. She was already cleaning up her food and the kitchen before she pulled out some fresh ingredients and was set to work cooking. "Mia what are you doing?"

"Making you dinner." she said as if it was nothing.

"You know how to cook?" he slid onto a barstool at the center island and watched her work. "That's surprising since you hardly eat."

"Oh shut up." she said as she pulled a pan out and began to chop up vegetables and whip up some stir fry, rice and fish. It was uncharacteristically domestic of her but he enjoyed the sight. Her black pencil dress hugged her very thin body and her long auburn hair trailed down her back in waves. Her bare feet padded back and forth across the kitchen from the fridge to the stove and he was warmed by the sight. He had never had a woman cook for him before. Finally she put the food on the plate and walked over as she settled it in front of him along with a fork. She leant on the counter then and waited for him to try it. He picked up the fork and then cut up the fish before he poked it and stuck it in his mouth.

It was actually very good. Wasn't too overpowered by spices but it was just the amount of bland that he liked. He didn't realize how hungry he was until then and dove right in.

"This is good." he said and she chuckled before walking to the fridge and getting him a bottle of water. "Aren't you hungry?'

"I ate some of the microwavable earlier. I'm fine."

"Why don't you eat as much as I would like? Not that you don't look good, you're just thin for your height."

"I have an eating disorder." she said plainly as if it was no big deal. "It's not stemmed from body image problems, but more along the lines of stress. I don't eat when I'm stressed and if I do my body rejects it. I've always been like that so don't worry."

"Your parents never fed you as a child did they?" he said as he deduced what she really meant under it all.

"Not particularly. Only when it was in front of others at dinner parties and I was required to look normal. Other than that, it was up to me to eat. Of which I never did because I was afraid of stepping out of my room most of the time. Stephen would bring me dinner. It was usually top ramen or macaroni but I feel like as we got older he would take care of me more than I would take care of him. Anyways, no, I was never given the nurturing I needed as a child. Bare minimum. But that's my parents...I mean even though they adored the crap out of Stephen they hardly nurtured him as well."

"Sounds crappy."

"Yeah. We turned out okay."

"So then where did you learn to cook?"

"Cooking shows." she said casually. "And I'm a scientist...we cook up some pretty interesting stuff so same thing applies for food I suppose."

"Huh, I never saw it that way. And I suck at cooking."

"Or maybe I'm just good at everything." she joked and it brought a smile to his face.

"Well, I mean, I'd wish you ate more. I worry about you too you know."

"Well thank you. I'm not used to having anyone besides Stephen or my landlady worry about me."

"You worry about me...it's only fair I reciprocate."

It then dawned on her that she should probably contact Tony and the others that Bruce was awake and doing well. She sighed then and gave him an apologetic look.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Dr. Harper?"

"Please notify the others that Bruce's condition is stable and that he will be able to receive visitors, _upon doctors orders_." the last part was said forcefully as she eyed him and basically told him without saying it directly that he wasn't allowed to protest.

"Of course madame."

Ten minutes later the elevator opened and in walked Steve, Tony and Pepper. Pepper walked up and hugged Bruce and he seemed to appreciate it as he gave her back a gentle pat and then Tony came up clapping a hand on his back.

"We were worried about you man."

"I'm fine." he said smalley.

"Well regardless, we're glad you're back to yourself Dr. Banner." Steve said and Bruce looked up at him and the two shared a friendly handshake.

"It's nice to see you Cap. How have you been?"

"Good, just been living out in Brooklyn in my old neighborhood for a while."

"But he's moving in!" Tony announced.

"Into Stark Tower?" Bruce inquired and Steve nodded.

"Stark offered and I'm kind of tired of living off of SHIELD. Besides you're my friend and teammate it seemed only fitting I be close by just in case. And to be honest I kind of missed everyone."

"Well that's great!" Bruce said honestly. "It'll be nice seeing some friendly faces around here."

"I've offered for the others to come as well." Tony said proudly. "Gotta fill up these five floors of the penthouse somehow."

"Well that's great guys, but I'm in need of some more sleep. Do you think Happy can drive me home?" Mia asked Pepper and she nodded.

"I'll walk you out." she said and both women turned leaving the men there to catch up. Mia waved to Steve, Bruce and Tony and then the elevator doors closed.

Pepper gave her a hug before she slipped into the car and Mia sat quietly in the back of the car on her way back to her apartment. The ride didn't seem as long as before but there was something nagging in the pit of her stomach as she slid out of her car, heels in one hand and purse in the other. She looked up at her flat window and then took a deep breath as she headed up the stairs on the side of the building. Happy started to drive away when Mia noticed that the door lock was broken into and her door was ajar. Gasping she pushed the door in and walked inside. Nothing was missing, in fact nothing was out of place. It was all relatively normal on the inside but when she turned on the light, across the top of her bed carved into the old plaster wall with a knife was the words **_Mutant and Proud_**

Dropping her things they landed on the hardwood with a thud and she dashed out of her flat waving down Happy. He stopped and parked the car as he got out and ran up to her supporting her by the arms as she looked terrified.

"What's wrong Mia?"

"My...my flat was broken into."

"Let me check it." he pulled out a gun from his side holster and walked up the stairs with her following behind. She stood at the door and watched him check the place out before coming back, but stopping as he stared at the wall. He put his gun back in the cradle of his holster and took his phone out before dialing someone.

"Tony?" he said urgently his usually happy demeanor serious. "We have a code red at Doctor Harpers. Yes, yes...I'll take some pictures of the place and bring her back to the Tower immediately."

Happy hung up his phone and then looked to her sympathetically as she had her arms wrapped around herself and her eyes were staring at the wall.

"I'm going to take some pictures, why don't you pack a bag for a few days." he said and she nodded almost absentmindedly.

She packed some work, sleep and personal belongings as well as a small toiletries bag and Happy helped her carry it back down to the car. She closed her door leaving a note on it for her landlady before getting back into the car and driving back to Stark Tower. If she was exhausted before then she most certainly was exhausted now. So much had gone on today. First Bruce, now her...and what's more she was going to eventually have to explain to the others exactly what that phrase on the wall meant. She was going to have to tell them one of her deepest darkest secrets and she was terrified of the rejection that would follow.

When she came back into the deserted lobby of Stark Tower, Tony, Bruce and Steve were already there waiting to receive her. It was night time so it was only fitting that no one would be there. Bruce came up as he took her purse from her and her shoes and brought her into him with an arm as he cradled her to his side.

"What happened?" Tony asked urgently.

"Her flat was broken into. Here are the pictures." Happy handed his phone over and Tony started flipping through it before he stopped at the picture of her wall. He looked up at Mia and his eyes narrowed slightly as he examined her and turned the phone around to show her.

"Do you have any idea what this might mean?"

"I do." she said her voice soft and in a whisper.

"Tony, don't not right now-," Bruce tried but Tony stepped forward.

"No, I want to know why my highly paid doctor is being threatened. If she knows she's going to tell me, because I'm not gonna stand for secrets that could hurt us all."

"Tony, I don't think you should-," it was Steve this time but Mia just pushed herself away from Bruce as she stood face to face with Tony.

"I'm a freak!" she yelled at him anger boiling up to the surface for the first time in a long time. "I am a mutant freak okay!?"

And with that since most of the lights had been turned off in the hall, lit up in a flare, some of the bulbs popping and sparking as glass littered the floor. Mia held the side of her head in pain as blood began to drip out of her nose.

"Mia!" Bruce came to her side as he had her look at him.

"I'm sorry." she said and her eyes drooped and Steve was the first to dash forward and catch her as he swung her up into his strong arms.

"I'll take her upstairs." he said to Bruce before shooting Tony a look and going to the elevator that lead up to the penthouse. Tony just sighed as he rubbed his face in anxiety before looking at Bruce expectantly.

"Please tell me. What just happened?"

"Mia is a telekinetic Tony. She's a very underdeveloped one but, she's one of them. A mutant."

* * *

A/N: this was not how I originally wrote this chapter but I felt like it was time for some more drama. And I needed to progress the story line a bit and get the ball rolling on character interaction and make them closer somehow. I know I put a lot with Bruce at the beginning and now Mia at the end but I wanted to emphasize that their lives bear distinct parallels. Anyways a review would be nice, tell me what you think, and of the progress. much appreciated! -ohhaymisskay


	6. I'll Dream a Dream of You

She was ten again. She was home in Pasadena with her family and her brother was still alive. Her mother was at work and her father was in his study doing some paperwork on his research. Stephen and her were watching television in the living room the both of them laying on their stomachs and staring at the flat screen. It was just normal Sunday morning cartoons and Mia looked over at her seven year old brother. They looked a lot alike she supposed but his eyes were brown. In fact her mothers were too and so were her dads...but they shared the same shade of hair. He looked at her and smiled impishly the dimples on his face showing.

"Want to go for a swim?" he asked and she nodded the both of them scrambling to their feet to go upstairs to see who could change the fastest.

The both of them changed into their swimsuits and went out into the backyard in the pool. Mia watched her brother bravely dive in while she used the steps to calmly acclimate to the pools cool temperature. It may have been summer vacation but it was still a hot eighty outside. But that's how it always was. He would be the brave one and she would quietly watch on the sidelines. They had spent the entire day dill sundown playing in the pool with one another. It was one of the happiest memories of her childhood for some reason.

Now Mia was fifteen. She had received her diploma from her principal signifying that she had done all her completed courses and would be allowed to move on. The only person present was her twelve year old brother Stephen who was still in middle school. Her parents hadn't bothered to make it to the small ceremony in the front office. Her teachers congratulated her on getting into Stanford and gave her presents such as a new bookcase, a few things like mugs and plates for her dorm room, some cards and gift cards for food and starbucks. Then her homeroom teacher presented her with a brand new laptop. She had told Mia she had earned it and that it was a gift from the entire staff. She had never felt more special in her life than she did at that moment. And she wanted to keep feeling special. She wanted her parents to look at her the way they looked at her brother.

Now she was packing everything into a cab since her parents didn't bother to send her off. They didn't care. They would pay for her schooling just to get her out of the house but beyond that they didn't want to be bothered with anything involving her. That was fine, she and Stephen stood outside their family home together embracing as he was crying. She wasn't. That's how it was, he was brave but he wore his emotions on his sleeve. He was so much better than she was.

"I'm gonna miss you. Call me okay? Eat a lot and take care of yourself. Make friends."

"I'll...try." she said lamely. But he saw through it...she wasn't going to change.

"Just...work hard. You're gonna do great. And I can brag to all my friends on what an egg head of a sister I have." he said smiling, once again those dimples in his face showing. He still looked like a kid.

But that changed over the years. Now twenty-one Mia sat in her dorm room studying as her roommate had gone to some pool party. She sighed as she wrote down equations for Calculus and then heard a knock on her door. She wasn't sure who'd come knocking at three in the afternoon but she knew it wasn't for her. She wasn't the most popular at Stanford being the youngest of everyone. After all these people worked their butts off to get in and here she was breezing by because everything was so easy. Not that she didn't work hard but school was kind of life. Sighing she pulled her brothers large t-shirt back over her thin shoulder and got up. Her hair was in a bun and her glasses seemed a little too big for her face.

Opening the door there stood Stephen in all his seventeen year old glory dressed in his prom tux. She folded her arms as he presented her with a box with a red bow on it and a bouquet of flowers.

"What is this?" she asked and he grinned. "And isn't Prom in a few hours?"

"Yeah, but I flew up here to see you. And give you a present."

"What's the occasion?"

"Why don't you open it and find out stupid." he said as he pushed his way into her dorm and settled the vase down on her bedside table and then shoved the box at her. She caught it and then took it to her desk as she settled it down and pulled the bow off before taking the lid off too. Inside was a sparkly baby blue dress with crystal accents. Taking it out it was mid-thigh and rather short and poofy. But it was pretty.

"Why is there a dress in here?"

"For a smart person sis, you sure are stupid. Seriously. I'm taking you to prom that's what. I figured since you didn't have a prom I'd take you to mine."

"What about Courtney?" Mia asked referring to his girlfriend.

"She understood. In fact she picked that out for you. We'll meet her there, she's going with a whole bunch of her single friends."

"I don't want to go." Mia grumbled as she settled the dress back down in the box.

"Tough shit lady, you're going." he said as he walked over and picked up the dress and shoved it in her hands and pushed her towards her bathroom. "I didn't fly all the way up here just for you to back out on me again. You're going, you're going to have a fun time and be a teenager for once. Before you're old and stuffy and have no time for me anymore once you're some hot shot doctor."

She would never not have time for her baby brother. But she did as she was told and put on the dress. Coming out of the bathroom she pulled at it awkwardly and he laughed as he took her hair down from it's bun and pulled her glasses off her face tossing them unceremoniously behind his shoulder.

"Aw hey I can't see!"

"Put contacts in. I know you have them, I bought them for you."

"Ugh they bother my eyes." she said glaring at him the best she could since he was kind of blurry. He just pointed back to the bathroom and she marched back in and came out moments later with the contacts in. She saw as he was picking through her closet and pulled out a pair of white heels. If anything Mia did own a considerable amount of heels...she did like them. He placed them before her feet and Mia slid into them now around his height instead of being shorter. He nodded and circled her before wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Shall we head to the airport?"

"Let me just pack up some stuff and we can go."

That night, she had more fun than she imagined she would. Courtney's friends were being nice to her, and so was she, and she danced with her brother all night long. They even went bowling afterwards and Mia couldn't remember a time where she felt more normal.

She was twenty-four now and it was Christmas. She had come home for the holidays because her parents had actually asked. And Mia knew that the only reason they did was because Stephen had wanted everyone home. He said he had exciting news and wanted to share it with everyone. Mia had arrived earlier that day and was artfully avoiding her parents as they cooked dinner. She just sat up in her room on her laptop doing some work. She had since graduated and was working at some of the labs at her school. She heard her mother call her down and she walked down to the table as they all sat and waited. Stephen still hadn't shown up. He must have been running late in the LA traffic but, she felt worried. Something was eating at her insides and making it drop like she was on a roller coaster.

That's when everyone heard a crash. It wasn't that far down the street but the tires screeching on the asphalt and the sound of metal on metal made everyone pause. Mia gasped feeling something, like a string had been snapped between her and someone close to her. She darted from the house and ran down the street.

The wreckage was clearly Stephen's car as in the middle of an intersection was the driver and t-boned right into the drivers side.

"Stephen!" she screamed as she ran up to the car. The passenger window was blown out and inside she could see her brother pinned between his chair and the steering wheel. He looked awkward and his eyes were barely open. Blood was everywhere and she reached in for him. "Stephen, Stephen...fucking answer me!"

"H-hey." he said looking at her and Mia cried choking back a sob.

"Hey, the police are coming alright. You're going to be alright."

"Is...the o-other guy...okay?"

"Fuck him, you're the one that got hit."

"Not n-nice." he smirked but began to cough and blood started seeping between his lips. He reached his hand up and Mia's fingers grabbed it and suddenly she felt a swell of emotion hit her. She felt upset, angry, alone, hurt, and what's more scared. And she realized she was feeling what Stephen was feeling.

Then memories swelled inside of her. Childhood memories, feeling safe and comforted, feeling pride in her, feeling like he looked up to her so much. Feeling his love for her. Mia cried. She begged god, the universe or whatever higher power was listening to spare him.

"I..." he started but he didn't finish. Mia heard in his mind though what he wanted to say.

But the light left his eyes and he stared blankly at her and she no longer recieved any emotions, or any images from him. He just lay there, hand in hers staring at her.

Mia screamed. That was all she felt she could do. She didn't even hear the sirens coming towards her, she didn't feel anything but agony. She was alone.

* * *

Bolting upright in a bed she screamed. The bedside table shook and the clock went flying across the room. The door opened and Bruce came bolting in as he knelt on the bed in front of her and grabbed her face much like she had grabbed his.

"Hey! Hey, you're fine. You're safe. No one's gonna hurt you." he said and she just started bawling then.

"I didn't save him." she said as she went face first into his chest and clung onto him like a small child. He understood then that she had her own nightmares she was dealing with. The guilt built up inside of her from her brother. She had this power, that she didn't understand or know how to use and was this freak and he protected her till the moment he died. And she didn't do anything for him, she couldn't save him. She wanted to save him. She still did.

Once she calmed down he pulled her back and looked at her.

"You okay?"

"I will be." she said sniffing and wiping her nose on the back of her hand. "I just had a bad dream. That's all."

"Understandable. You've been under stress. And what with your flat being broken into."

"I'm scared. I'm scared of everyone knowing and everyone treating me like my parents treated me. That they'll get hurt knowing...like Stephen got hurt, not just the way he died but the way our parents treated us. That I've come to care about people and...I don't want to feel alone again."

"I understand. I do." he said. "But you have to face it. All of it. And Tony will understand. I promise you he will."

"Is everything okay?" a voice asked from the doorway and there stood Steve. He looked in worried and Bruce just quirked a small smile in his direction.

"Yeah I think so." Bruce said looking at Mia. "Mia?"'

"Yeah...I'll live." she muttered.

"We should go talk. All of us. Brainstorm on what we're going to do from here on out." Steve said and Mia pulled herself out of the bed, mentally trying to prepare herself for the best and worst.

Here goes nothing.


	7. Jealousy In Me

It was quiet in the living room as everyone sat around each other. Some waiting expectantly for someone to start and then others were avoiding eye contact all together. Tony was staring directly at Mia however, and Pepper's hand was in his. Everyone just felt out of place, scared, or all together unsure.

"So where do we go from here?" Steve said finally and Tony sighed.

"Look Mia, I appreciate the honesty from you. I was just concerned you were someone trying to hurt us. That you lied.'

"I didn't lie. I just didn't bother sharing that bit of sensitive information. I haven't had the best life because of my power." she said and he nodded.

"Understandable."

"I think you should move into Stark Tower too Mia." Pepper said.

"We all talked about it. After the incident at your flat, it's obvious someone knows you're a mutant." Steve said.

"No one but my parents and Bruce know...and now you guys. How can that be possible?"

"Maybe it's a mutant that can sense others. I don't know. I know others like you range in a weird spectrum of powers." Bruce said calmly as he was leaning on his knees his hands folded in front of him.

"You don't have to move in though if you don't want." Tony said. "But giving the circumstance it's just safer. You're apart of this team...a part of my staff...a part of my life. You've helped Bruce out and well...that's enough for me."

"We just want to help you Mia." Pepper said her voice comforting. "And you won't be alone."

That did it. Mia started to cry again. Bruce rubbed her back since he was sitting next to her and ashamed Mia buried her face in her hands. She must look like a fright right now with her makeup running down her face and her hair a mess and dress crinkled.

"Uh, is that a no?" Tony asked and Mia then laughed.

"No you big idiot, I would love to stay here." she said looking up at him and the smile on her face then had everyone smiling.

"Well while you were asleep I took the liberty of moving your things anyways." Tony smirked his tone lightening. Mia scowled and took the cushion behind her and threw it at him. He caught it firmly his hand leaving Pepper's and looked over the top of it at her amused.

"What was the point of this discussion anyways!?"

"To make you feel included maybe." Tony shrugged. "To ease you into it and make it feel like it was your idea."

"What if I said no?"

"I would have made you."

"Alright children that's enough." Pepper said. "Let's get you settled in your new room. You'll like it, it's much more spacious than your flat."

Pepper helped her up and put her arm in hers and Steve rose too. After all he already knew that they were going to be sharing a floor together. The three of them were in the elevator and they went to the level below and Mia stepped into a warmly furnished penthouse. It was more decorated for Steve however as it had old pictures from the forties hung up and forties type decor. But she liked it...she liked it very much. Pepper led her to her room and opening the door and turning on the light she saw her bed from her flat in Queens and her furniture as well. Her clothes were unpacked and already hung up and in dressers and Pepper showed her around.

She had a walk in closet that was filled with new and old clothes, and walking to the back of it the sliding door revealed the bathroom with a huge stand in shower and then a jacuzzi tub off to the side. There was a vanity that held all her makeup and hair things and she was positive her bare feet were walking on marble.

"Holy shit." Mia breathed.

"You should see my room." Steve said from the outside of the closet as he leant on the door frame. "I had the same reaction."

"Uh...Pepper are you sure?"

"Positive. I also got you this." She went into the closet and plucked a garment bag from the rack and held it up before unzipping it. Inside was a beautiful red gown and Mia was reminded of Prom night with her brother.

"It's beautiful Pepper...thank you." she said.

"If you need help with your hair or shoe selection let me know. I think you and I wear the same size shoe."

"Of course." she said and Pepper hung the dress back up and she and Steve left to let her acclimate to her new surroundings.

Everything kind of just changed on her in an instant.

* * *

She was adjusting to her new life at Stark Tower. No more threats against her had been made and she started back her old life like nothing had gone amiss. It was different however waking up hearing humming from the kitchen and walking in seeing Steve preparing breakfast and having a plate already waiting for her at the table. She didn't want to offend him, and though she was never hungry in the mornings she started taking to eating with him. He ate a lot, due to the serum that enhanced his body and his metabolism. They had friendly chatter each morning, and he would question her about her work and she would question him about what he was going to do for the day.

It was only a ten minute breakfast, so there was no time to really get to know one another but she would consider them friends of a sort.

Today however Steve had gone out for a run and had left her a cup of coffee and a yogurt for her on the counter. It was nice of him to think of her like he did. Checking her watch she grabbed both and headed to the elevator that would take her to her and Bruce's lab. Arriving she saw him doing paperwork at his desk, his own glasses perched at the bridge of his nose and his brow furrowed in concentrated thought. Not really wanting her coffee since she had a full nights sleep she walked up behind him and leant over him a bit as she settled the coffee down on a plate that was designed to keep it warm and also off of his papers.

"Good morning." she mused and he looked over his shoulder at her before turning in his chair and taking his glasses off.

"You look rested."

"What a coincidence, you do too." she said as she then walked to her desk and settled her things down. Pulling on her lab coat over her blue pencil dress she walked over to her station and began to pick up where she left off last night, pulling out slides, phails and dishes of samples extracted from tissue that had been blasted with radiation and serum similar to what happened to Bruce. They were still on a quest for a cure.

He stood up and joined her as he leant on the counter next to her.

"Well the medications you have me taking are helping. And the barriers."

"Good. I'm glad. You're not looking quite as old either." she teased and he smiled an amused sort of smile.

"I'm forty-six, I'm supposed to start looking old though."

Mia's brows heightened at that. She knew his birthday because of her data on him but she never really bothered to check how old he was. It just didn't matter. But to know that he was twenty-two years older than her was kind of intimidating. She didn't know why it was intimidating but it just was.

"I forget sometimes you're so much older than me." she commented as she looked into the microscope in front of her. He frowned a bit. He forgot too sometimes but now he was reminded that she was still youthful and young and he had no business feeling like he had been feeling towards her lately.

It wasn't anything too romantic. Just a small workplace crush. And he couldn't help it, she was just as broken as he was, just as troubled, but accomplished and bright. She was beautiful too...and when you're surrounded by those things all the time it's hard not to develop attachments. It was hard not liking her. But he was shy...so he would never gather the courage to outright tell her he had small feelings for her. And even then it was small, so he didn't want to bother her with it. He also could ruin the partnership and their work together if he did. She had just moved in...her life had changed eight months ago when her brother died...the mutants.

He just had no place feeling like he did for her. He was no good for her

They continued to work however and by the time six o'clock rolled around he was cleaning up. Mia was in the middle of her project when she looked up at what he was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, packing everything up. The ball starts at seven." he said and Mia's eyes widened.

"Shit, that's tonight!?"

"Yes. Pepper sent us all emails reminding us."

"Crap, crap, crap..." Mia began to also clean up and Bruce watched amused as she hurried about with a concentrated look on her face. She grabbed her purse and stuffed her data pad inside before grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door.

They rode the elevator up together and she got off first since she lived on the floor below him. Coming into the penthouse she kicked off her shoes at the entryway and hurried past Steve who stood in front of the mirror at the door already dressed in his military uniform. He looked very classic in it, and it complimented his broad shoulders.

"Where's the fire?" he asked and she stopped and looked at him finally getting a good look at him.

"Woah." the words escaped her lips before she could catch them and he smiled amused at her sticking his hands in his pockets.

"What do I look bad?"

"No, no the uniform looks nice." she recovered and he nodded and checked his watch.

"Well you have like an hour."

"Ugh! I hate stuff like this." she darted down the hall to her bedroom and slammed her door as she began to rip off her clothes before tearing through her closet like a mad woman. She had to change her underwear and bra and then slipped the dress onto her body. It wasn't the kind of dress you wore with your hair down so she didn't bother fixing her french twist and just added earrings and slipped on a pair of sparkling black heels. Her makeup was another matter, she usually did everything really light but Pepper had shown her a few tricks and so she slapped it on. It was just nude lipstick and cat eyeliner that lined her top lid to throw the look together. It wasn't anything extravagant but it would do. And she was horrible at these sorts of things.

Checking her phone she groaned and threw things into her clutch before coming back to the living room fixing her dress a bit as she did. Steve was waiting patiently on the couch now with a magazine in his hands and his one leg propped up casually on his knee. When he saw her though he closed the magazine and stood up his eyes popping out wide.

"I have to say Doctor, you clean up nice in just twenty minutes."

"I don't look horrid?"

"No, not at all. You look...you look like the women from my time. Though the dress..."

"Yeah I know doesn't leave much to the imagination does it? Look at the back...or lack thereof." she turned around to reveal that it dipped low to her back in a V and she was positive is she bent over the whole world would see her butt crack.

Steve didn't say anything but when she turned around she noticed he looked really awkward. She forgot he was a gentleman that he was raised in a different era and of course was very respectful of where his eyes went. It was refreshing actually.

"Well, shall we go?"

"Yeah. You want to go together?"

"Uhm...sure." she said and he offered her his arm and she walked up taking it. Together they went into the elevator and down to their cars. Happy was going to drive Mia, but both Steve and her decided it would be better to stick together. They just didn't feel like they belonged at these events and agreed they'd stand by one another as moral support.

And Mia was fine with it...Steve was a handsome guy. And she wasn't used to being on the arm of any guy...much less Captain America's.

* * *

Arriving at this ball held at city hall was terrifying. There was paparazzi flashing their cameras about, trying to take pictures of all the _Avengers _as they arrived and filed inside the building. And boy did they try taking pictures of Mia with her arm in Steve's. But he ushered her inside and used his height against her as he shielded her from view. Once inside Mia looked around with wide eyes and Steve led her over to a small group. Tony stood with Pepper, Bruce was next to him as well and then there were three other people standing there. One was a red headed woman dressed in a floor length black dress that had a strip of red material flow down the back. She wore a gold necklace and her expression was neutral and calculating. Her arm was tucked into the crook of a gentleman who wore the same expression and he looked very calm in his tux. Then there was a man looking extremely out of place in his armor. It was all black and silver however and his red cape fell to the floor.

"Ah Cap, you made it...and with the ever gorgeous Doctor." Tony said and everyone looked to them. "Avengers, meet Doctor Mia Harper...Mia these are the Avengers."

"Hi." she squeaked out and the red headed woman smirked.

"So you're the Doctor, Tony hired for Bruce. It's good to finally meet you. Natasha Romanoff."

The women shook hands and then her escort extended his as well.

"Clint Barton."

"And I am Thor Odinson! Prince of Asgard." the tall blonde in the armor thundered and Mia's eyes widened. But he took her hand and kissed her knuckles and she had to smile amused at the behavior.

"Wow...quite the friends you have Tony." Mia said and he laughed.

"Yeah I know right, we're like the most awesome team ever. I need a drink, who needs a drink. I'm getting a drink." he pulled Pepper then to the bar and Mia stood there unsure. Natasha was a good at reading people so she slipped her arm out of Clint's and came up as she took Mia's other arm pulling her away from Steve.

"Let's go get a drink too. My champagne is running low." she said gesturing to her glass. "So tell me about your work Doctor..."

And so the two women walked away the mens eyes following after them as they went.

"The doctor woman, is she your date Captain?" Clint asked as he took a sip from his own champagne glass and Steve shook his head.

"No we just kind of stuck together."

"Heard you're living with her."

"We share a penthouse." he said with a shrug.

Bruce felt a slight pang of jealousy well up inside of him as he watched Steve's eyes trail after Mia at the bar with Natasha. She looked stunning tonight in that red dress. So tempting and delicate.

And for the rest of the night he got more and more jealous as Steve would talk to her. As he would dance with her. As they disappeared later that night to go take a walk somewhere in New York. He was jealous he didn't have the courage that the Captain did even though he was horribly awkward around women. Mia was no exception but then again she was horribly awkward around men as well. Maybe that's why they clicked and she and himself, didn't.

He just wish he understood what was going on inside of him and why it made him so angry.


	8. The Brotherhood

Mia awoke on her day off with a stretch and a yawn. She lay in bed staring up at the ceiling and the pulled the covers back before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Jarvis, windows." she mumbled and the windows opened to reveal sunny New York city. Standing up she walked to the panoramic window and looked down at the streets below. It was a nice day, and she decided she was going to try to spend it doing something. Maybe go for a run or walk...she wasn't sure yet. Her mind went back to the past month. She had moved into Stark Tower, she was forced to reveal her secret. And when she was still unsure and would voice this to Bruce he would just laugh and then say _"I have the worst anger issues and turn into the Hulk, Tony locks himself in a metal suit and flies around, Steve is a super enhanced soldier that wraps himself in a American flag, Natasha and Clint are two deadly assassins that work for the government and Thor is an alien god from another world. Mia you're among friends here."_

When he said it like that it sure made her feel better however. And she was improving with her powers. At least using them to help Bruce. She would be able to erect barriers in his mind without making herself exhausted and she moved small things like pencils around the office when she was bored. Bruce always watched in fascination and amusement as she concentrated so hard in moving something.

Pulling herself from her thoughts she walked to her closet and pulled out an outfit. It as a pair of white shorts and a blue tank top with a denim jacket that went to her elbows. She pulled her hair into a low ponytail and slipped on a pair of her black work out shoes that would be good for her feet if she decided to walk around New York. Making her way out to the kitchen she saw Steve sitting at the center island with a cup of coffee watching the news as he wore a simple white shirt and his signature khaki pants. From the back his broad shoulders seemed to be slumped as if something was weighing them down. Mia walked in heading for the coffee pot as she grabbed a black mug from the shelf.

"Morning Steve." she said and he smiled a bit.

"Good morning Dr. Harper. Sleep well?"

"Slightly. I think knowing that his place is a fortress helps but I'm still worried about other people finding out about me."

"We'll all jump to defend you. The Avengers have your back Doctor."

"Thank you. But you seem a bit down today. I don't have to read minds to know something is bothering you?"

"Its just the anniversary of the day I left everything behind. The day I flew the plane into the ocean and then woke up in this time. I guess I just still feel out of place. A man out of time."

Mia leant on the counter and sighed.

"Steve you were given an extraordinary chance to have not one but two lives. Sure you lost a lot but you gained a lot too. You aren't a man out of time you're just classic. A reminder of a simpler time and one that had you enjoying what you had because it was hard to come by. Don't feel down about it. When you look at some places and things not much has changed besides fashion, people, cars and tech."

"You mean everything?" He said amused and Mia shook her head as she bit her lip in thought looking off to the side.

"Today is my day off. Let me prove to you, you aren't so out of time. Grab a jacket and shoes soldier we're playing hooky."

Steve did as he was told and before they knew it they were taking the subway to Brooklyn; Steve's hometown. They walked around the neighborhood he grew up in and he pointed out buildings that hadn't changed. Even a few shops that had been open since his time. Mia smiled watching how his shoulders were set more even and a peaceful look adorned his face. He was happy. Together they then sat down at a pizzeria and had New York deep dish and talked. He asked about California having only been once on his tour during the war and she asked more about New York.

He talked about his best friend Bucky and Mia talked about her brother Stephen.

"Bucky used to do this for me before I became a soldier myself."

"Do what?"

"Take me out and cheer me up. Remind me I can be happy."

"Well Stephen used to come to Stanford and pull me away from my dorm room because I studied too much and had no friends. I wasn't exactly popular being fifteen and in college. Everyone thought I was a freak and I hid more because of my powers. I was small. But Stephan was twelve and he'd take a bus from Pasadena all the way to wherever I was. He was braver than I was."

"He sounds like he was a good kid."

"The best. Never did drugs, acted out or failed a class. He was better than me in every way. He made me feel loved and normal."

"What about your parents?"

"Afraid of me." She said smalley. "When both your parents are scientists and doctors its hard for them to understand that their only daughter can move thing with her mind. Stephen used to be the cushion between my parents and I. He would tell them when something was my fault it was his or go to bat for me and tell them I wasn't using my powers. He protected me. When he died they kind of forgot I existed really."

"But you're so accomplished. You have so many degrees and you're pretty. Something so small like having an extra gift is no excuse to ignore your child."

"I know. But I turned out fine. I just wish Stephen was here. He would have loved to meet you guys. New York would have been perfect for him."

"I think a part of him is living through you."

"Yeah?"

"I like to think I'm doing the same for Bucky. So yeah." He quirked a smile and it made Mia smile too.

"So where to next?" She asked and Steve's smile grew wider.

When sunset came the two found themselves on Coney Island at the amusement park. They went on rides and played games as Steve won her a stuffed pink hippo and she won him a little dog at the pitching game. They walked arm in arm at the end of the night back to the subway and were making way back to Stark Tower in which they called home. Mia and Steve squished among the subways final passengers of the night. Some were teenager, elderly, waitresses and business workers. Just as the train was about to make a stop it jerked past the platform making a squealing noise and sped on. Both Mia and Steve looked at one another and he touched her elbow.

"I'm going to check on the driver. Stay here."

"Okay."

Mia stayed as told as she hugged her stuffed hippo and looking around others were confused. Steve came running back moments later holding something in his hand and Mia's eyes widened.

"Is that what I think it is!?"

"We need to find a way to stop this train its heading for a dead end. We switched tracks two minutes ago. The driver is out cold."

People hearing Steve began to panic and Mia watched a little girl with her mother in a waitress uniform start to cry. Mia walked over and knelt as she handed the hippo to the girl and the five year old seemed to sober up some. Looking at the little girl Mia then stood straight looking out the moving window and then she heard screams. They must be approaching the dead end. Mia turned looking to Steve who also looked very helpless.

"Mia, they need you."

"I'm not a hero." It was true she had only started using her powers at Bruce's urging. She could barely move cinder blocks without getting a bloody nose. Steve walked up to her and took her face in his large hands making her look him in his beautiful baby blues.

"I believe in you. These people will be saved. Try. Mia try."

Taking his hands from her face she turned and walked to the middle of the car, people watching her. She side stances and raised one hand hand palm out to the back of the train and then concentrating her other hand snapped out to the front. The train jerked as sparks flew illuminating the tunnel around them. Everyone watched in awe as Mia struggled her whole body trembling with effort and she let out a strangled cry as the telekinetic powers took it's toll. Blood began to flow freely out of her left nostril and she let out a scream her eyes widening as tracks ran out and they were skidding on gravel now.

"Mia you can do it! Stephen if he was here you'd fight to keep him!"

Mia was brought back to the time her brother died. The wreckage, the glass on the pavement, his barely alive body seen inside. The memory of her dream came back full force and the anger and agony that followed. She wished with all her heart she had been more powerful to save him. But this was her chance. With determination the train screeched to a jerking halt and Mia sank to her knees holding her free bleeding nose. Steve sank down and took his handkerchief from his pocket and helped try to clean her up.

"You did it. You saved everyone."

"Heh yeah I did didn't I? Was kind of cool."

"Very."

But Steve was pulled back from her by a man in a business suit and suddenly everyone screamed and scrambled away from the now all blue scaley woman the man morphed into. Steve was getting his ass handed to him by this quick and powerful mutant. And then the back car split in half and in walked an older man in a maroon suit and helmet. Metal seemed to bend at his will.

"Where is Doctor Amelia Harper?" His voice echoed. "Show me the woman who stopped this train."

But no one stepped forward. No one gave Mia up. In fact the little girl Mia gave her hippo to came and pulled her towards her mother.

"Got the super soldier boss." The blue woman held a gun to the back of Steve's head and made him step in front of the metal bending mutants.

"Well this will make things easier. Doctor Harper step forward or we shoot the soldier. You have five seconds. One, two, three..."

"Stop! "

Mia pushed through people and stepped up to the mutant man and woman.

"Please don't hurt him. Any of them. They haven't got anything to do with this."

"They have everything to do with it. " he said lowly. "You naive little girl, you've been repressed into the dark recesses of your fears that it took a little more fear to pull you out of it. You could be much more powerful. I am Magneto leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Join us a discover true potential." He slowly extended his hand and Mia looked at it and then to Steve. Her fists clenched at her sides. This was planned to get to her. He threatened these people and Steve.

"I'd rather rot in hell."

"Foolish girl. We are gods and yet you mingle among mortals. A waste."

"I'm pretty positive there's only one god, and he doesn't dress like you."

With that Mia thrust her hands out and Magneto flew at such a force it bought her time to rip the gun from the blue woman's grasp with her mind and choke her, hand outstretched in thin air. She gagged as her toes dangled against the metal floor and once passed out Mia released her and started out the hole. Her feet hit the gravel and Magneto was prepared taking the scraps from the train and sending it at her. Mia dodged and deflected finally standing ground.

"That helmet may be able to block me from your mind but your aren't immune to science." And with a powerful thrust of her arms she pulled sparking electric cables from the ground and walls and came straight at Magneto but stopped before they touched him.

"Go ahead protect yourself with metal and Ill watch you barbecue yourself."

"I suppose I didn't give you enough credit Doctor. You've got something special in you."

"Its called compassion. Leave me, the Avengers, my family and this city alone or so help me Ill show you true pain."

"The offer stands Dr. Harper. You'll come when you're ready." And with that Magneto turned and left. She watched him walk away down the tunnel and Mia let the electrical wires fall as they fizzled out. Down the tunnel she could hear sirens. Steve jumped out and jogged up to her.

"We should go or the press is going to find you out."

Mia shook her head as she walked back to the train.

"Let them." and she began to help people out and one by one people thanked her. As she touched hands and her shoulder was pat she felt a swarm if gratitude from everyone.

She felt a similar hope that her brother had given her and for once she felt connected people. She felt normal.

The police and subway workers got them out and once on the platform and ushered out into daylight where they met with press. Steve and her tried to slip away but a woman pointed them out and she noticed it was the little girls mother. Suddenly they were surrounded by flashing bulbs and reporters and she clung to Steve's side. He did his best from getting them too close.

"Miss, Miss what is your name!?"

"They said you stopped the train, how did you do it!?"

"Are you an Avenger?!"

Mia gathered her courage and stepped forward as she swallowed hard before answering.

"My name is Doctor Amelia Harper. I work for Tony Stark at Stark Enterprises and I'm a mutant with the ability of telekinesis. I am not an Avenger, I only work with them. I ask that you respect my privacy and the privacy of my colleagues. I will not be taking any further questions. Good night." and with that she shoved past people pulling Steve with her and marched off down the sidewalk before getting a cab and escaping back to Stark Tower.

In the cab Steve looked over to Mia as her eyes stared blankly out the window and he boldly reached over and took her hand that rest on the seat between them in his. She looked down at their hands and then at him and smiled awkwardly.

"You did good today."

"Thanks. I've never done something like that before. But if felt good."

"Being a hero usually does." he said also knowing the feeling.

"I'm just not fond of what's going to come of all this though. I'm out now. Everyone's going to know."

"Yeah but how does that feel too?"

"Feels like I'm free."

"Well you aren't the only freak. We all have your back."

"Thank you. I just might survive this." she chuckled. "And I had a good day today...minus almost being killed by a moving train and evil mutants."

"I had a good day too." he agreed. "For the first time in a long time, I felt like I belonged. I actually for the first time in a long time felt helpless...and watching you take charge was kind of refreshing."

"I'll leave majority heroics to you however Captain."


	9. Hero

The following week after the train incident was pure hell. Mia couldn't leave Stark Tower without some reporter hunting her down and throwing question after question at her in hopes she would divulge more information for a story. And they posted stories and talked about her on TV. In fact she was sitting in her room, on the end of her bed with the television remote in her hand as she stared at her seventy inch flat screen on her wall.

_"We've seen the damage mutants can do. Is it safe to assume that Doctor Harper is as she proclaims?"_

_"She's working with the Avengers, I don't think we have much to fear."_

_"Or do we? Statistics show that..."_

Mia changed the channel and it was a picture of her standing next to Steve the day of the subway and she looked exhausted in the photo's and had blood all down the front of her shirt. Frowning she listened to this report on her.

_"Do you think Tony Stark hired her for her abilities, looks or really because she's a doctor?"_

_"I don't know but to stop a moving train, we have to assume that her abilities play more part in this than we really see."_

_"So you mean to say we're looking at a new vigilante that calls themselves a hero."_

_"Judging by Doctor Harpers reaction to the press I don't say she's out for fame. But I think we do have to keep our eyes on this one."_

Hearing a knock on her door she muted the TV and said 'enter'. In walked Pepper as she looked from Mia and then to the TV with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Hey." she said kindly and Mia smiled at her in reciprocation.

"Hey."

"I see you're watching those stupid stories. They're rumors used to fuel the fire. They don't know you."

"I know. It just bothers me. I have to know what they say. They just seem curious, some call me a freak but it's not too bad. It's more annoying than anything. I can't step foot out of Stark Tower without getting bombarded by flashing lights and millions of questions."

Pepper sat on the end of the bed with her and took the remote from her before turning off the TV. She settled it next to her then and sighed.

"Well...when Tony was under speculation that he was Iron Man, he held a press conference to deny it. But in the end...Tony can't stand anonymity. He has to be in the center of everything but he does a damn good job at it. He's a mascot. And I think you have a real good chance in being a mascot for mutants."

"You want me to hold a press conference and declare to the world I'm some sort of hero? I can't throw a punch, I can't shoot a gun, I can throw pencils at bad guys with my mind."

"From what Steve told me you threw a little more than pencils when you were determined enough."

"I haven't been able to do something like that since. Every time I try I get a headache and a horrible bloody nose."

"What did Steve say to you before you stopped the train?"

"He told me if Stephen was there I would fight to save him. And he was right...I would do anything to save him."

"Maybe you need to look at thinking about Stephen to trigger your powers then?" she suggested and Mia thought about it. Her powers did come out when she was upset or when put under high intense stress situations.

"Possibly."

"Well, if you wanted to be a hero I'm sure that you'd be great at it." Pepper pat her shoulder and stood up. "By the way you have a three o'clock meeting."

"With whom?" Mia's brow furrowed in thought as she couldn't remember scheduling anything with anyone.

"Director Nick Fury. He is head of an organization called SHIELD. He wants to speak with you about the Avengers Initiative...of which I know nothing about." she said with a grin and then walked to the door. "I think you'd benefit meeting with him. Anyways I'll send him up once he arrives. You don't have to go anywhere."

"Okay..." Mia said unsure but when the door closed she looked around her vast room and then feeling awkward she stood up and walked out of her own room.

The living room was empty so she decided to sit on the couch and watch something that wasn't the news on herself. She picked a movie and settled in as she hugged a pillow to her stomach. Her eyes concentrated on the television and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

It didn't feel like long before a hand was shaking her shoulder and she opened her eyes to look up at a large man with an eyepatch dressed in all black leather and looking rather intimidating. Her mouth gaped open before she came to her senses that this must be Director Fury.

"Sir!" she arose to her feet immediately and held out her hand. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I know the past couple of days have been stressful for you, sleep is probably something that you're lacking."

"Only a little."

"I want to be the first to congratulate you on your efforts with the train and your opposition against Magneto. I pulled the train's camera footage and I have to say, doctor, I'm impressed." he pulled his trench coat tails back and sat on the small recliner opposite the couch. He leant on his knees and folded his hands in front of him staring at her intently with his one good eye.

She sat down slowly and placed her hands on her knees her back ridgid. This man kind of scared her a bit.

"Thank you." she muttered.

"I know you haven't had much positivity surrounding your extra gifts. Aside from you being a brilliant scientist. But in no way am I here to put you under a microscope Doctor Harper. In fact I'm here to offer you a rare opportunity."

"Oh?"

"I want you to join Shield. You'd be a great asset to the team."

"What like the Avengers?" she scoffed now becoming amused. "Sorry to say Director but I'm no hero."

"Not what I saw." he said seriously. "I've already talked to the others. They agree...and want you on board."

"Why me?"

"You hold yourself back. You fear yourself. And lets face it Doctor you are alone. Estranged from your family, brother died eight months ago, and no other close relatives. You aren't connected to the mutant world and refuse to be even though they have clearly reached out to you. We are having threats coming at us left and right, the universe is getting smaller. We need all the friends we can get to fight when the time arises. To keep the peace when it is needed. Earth needs good men and women. You are a good woman Doctor. On that train I didn't see a girl who got into Stanford at fifteen and never put a toe out of line. I saw a woman who was a hero."

Mia sat there in silence after he gave his speech. She had never heard praise as such before and none the less from a complete stranger.

"Even if I wanted to sir, my powers are horribly underdeveloped. I can cause cerebral hemorrhaging if I push myself to the extent that I pushed myself that day. I'm surprised I didn't hurt myself more than I did. When I say I'm not a hero...it doesn't mean I don't want to protect those who can't protect themselves...it just means my power isn't as useful as you're hoping it is. And I assume that you're so desperate for my in is because you don't have anyone like me. Mutants aren't exactly lined up to work for the government. No one can show me how to deal with this."

"True. But that doesn't mean we can't learn through trial and error. Strengthen what you already know how and train you physically so mentally you can follow. I'm only here to help you find a foot in this world Doctor Harper...not take it away." he rose then from his seat and looked down at her. "I'll give you twenty-four hours to decide. I'll be in touch."

And with that Director Fury walked towards the elevator just as Steve came home. He walked through the elevator and stopped looking surprised as Shield's director stood there.

"Good afternoon Captain." he said and Steve cocked a salute.

"Sir." he said and Director Fury waved it off.

He got into the elevator and the doors closed behind him. Steve turned and looked at Mia with question as he lowered his hand. He walked up to her as he shrugged off his jacket and lay it on the back of the couch.

"What was Director Fury doing here?"

"He offered me a job."

"Doing what?"

"Being an Avenger." she said grimly before turning and sitting on the couch. Rubbing her hands together and leaning on her knees she stared out at the New York skyline. Steve sat next to her and mirrored her posture.

"I take it you're not happy to be apart of our team?"

"No...that's not it." she said carefully trying to think on how to explain her predicament. "That day on the train, when you pushed me to do something great. It felt...good. And then when those people one by one stepped off the train and touched me, I felt gratitude. For once I didn't feel like a complete freak."

He nodded understanding what she meant.

"I just am still afraid. Though I may have a place here with you guys and in your team...I'm different. Not accepted by my own kind...or rather...I don't accept them. And I'm not human, not really. I've never known anyone like me. I'm terrified that I'm not gonna be as useful. I could've been that kid that enjoyed moving objects with my mind, but instead I shied away from it. Overcompensated by being as human and as normal as possible. I tried my hardest to blend and be invisible. All I wanted was the look my parents gave Stephen to be given to me. And that day on the train..." her voice broke and eyes began to water some. "Those people gave me that look. And everything I wanted or ever knew, just got thrown out the window."

"I don't follow..."

"I don't want to become a hero and have everyone look up to me, and then I not turn out to be the hero they thought I was. That I'm not going to be good enough. Cause I've never been and don't know how."

"I'm going to give you a piece of advice a great man once gave me..." Steve started. "Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are, not a perfect soldier, but a good man."

Mia smiled a bit at that and she leant over and rest her head on his shoulder. He smiled shyly and together they watched New York together, the sounds of the streets below and the people lifting up to their ears through the open balcony window.

"Thank you Steve. I feel like for the first time since my brother died, I have someone who I can confide in."

"For the first time since I woke up in this time, I felt normal since you've been around." he admitted honestly.

"The mutant and the super soldier just wanting to be normal." she sighed.

"I've come to find though that normal is overrated. If I could go back to that day I decided to take that serum I'd do it all over again. I know what it's like being the weaker guy Mia...and now you have the opportunity to not be. You are a hero...you're my hero."

Mia sat straight and looked at him and he had a small grin on his face. She nudged him with her own arm her smile turning into a cheesy grin herself.

"I kinda did save your butt too."

"Yes ma'am you did."

* * *

A/N: I know there's a lot of Steve and Mia fluff in there but it's important. I feel like these two relate to each other so much more personally with how they've lived their lives than Bruce and Mia do. But it's not a Captain America fic and we will get back to some Bruce lovin'...maybe get into his psyche about how he feels and how it contributes to his anger. I'd appreciate some Reviews...I get updates on my phone that all ya'll favorite it! Lol so I know you be reading it! Besides Reviews let me know if it's a positive or negative direction I'm heading in. -ohhaymisskay


	10. Code Name: Oracle

_Twenty Four Hours Later..._

Mia was in the kitchen looking into the fridge when her phone began to ring as it lay on the center island. Reaching out and not bothering to close the door since she was on a quest to decide on what flavor ice cream she was going to eat, she answered her phone and put it up to her ear.

"Doctor Amelia Harper speaking."

"Hello Doctor, this is Director Fury."

"Oh right...my answer." she said and pulled the chocolate pint from the fridge and then shut it with her foot. Balancing the phone between her cheek and shoulder she held it to her ear as she pulled the lid off and jabbed the spoon into it before taking a bite. "I guess my answer is yes."

"What changed your mind?"

"Captain America changed my mind." she said with a slight smile. "I'll work hard to be the hero you guys need me to be."

"That's good to hear. I'll have Agent Romanoff stop by in the morning to start your new training regimen. You'll be assigned a code name, and we'll get you prepped to pass the Agent field exam here at Shield. Welcome to the team Doctor."

"Thanks sir." she said and that's when he hung up and so did she.

* * *

_The following morning..._

Mia woke up to her windows being opened and someone pulling her blankets off of her by the end of the bed. She moaned and curled up into a ball and hid her head under her pillow. She snuck a look at her clock and saw that it was five in the morning. She was never up this early and because of her daily work schedule she went to bed late at night. She had been in the lab till one in the morning so now that she was awake she was going to be running on five hours of sleep at best.

"Rise and shine sweetheart we have a long day ahead of us."

Mia sat up with a bolt as she saw standing at the end of her bed Natasha. Her arms were folded and she was wearing spandex capris and a really tight tank top. Mia could swear she could see the woman's abs in the dim light.

"It's five in the morning."

"I used to get up at four for my training to pass the Shield Field Agent exam. You have to be in top physical condition."

With a sigh and closing her eyes she grumbled as they snapped open and she got out of bed.

"What about work?" she mused as she head over to her closet to change out of her shorts and tank top.

"Stark has put you on paid leave. This is going to have to be a priority for you."

"It is." she sighed again and put on spandex shorts and a black tee as well as her black workout shoes. She faced Natasha and stood awkwardly and expectantly. "So what's first."

"Cardio." she said with slight smirk. Mia really didn't like that smirk.

* * *

Natasha could run for days and effortlessly as well. While she jogged at least five paces in front of Mia, the latter lagged behind panting and sweating. Natasha would turn and urge her to keep going that if she stopped then she would never get going again. Also she kept reminding her that to be apart of the team you had to have the stamina to do so. Moaning she kept going before she horribly finished two miles. They came back to the tower and went to the gym designated for those who lived there. It was empty so Mia and Natasha set to work getting her in shape. Together they did weight lifting, more cardio and then boxing moves. She was a very proficient teacher and Natasha came to find that Mia was a hard working student who excelled at whatever was thrown at her.

They worked out well into the night and when Mia was released she trudged back to the penthouse and got in the shower and then crawled into bed.

And that's how it was for three weeks. She would wake up, she would train with Natasha and then she would pass out in her bed from exhaustion. But each day she could run a little farther, hit a little harder and move a little faster. Because of all of this demanding exercise she ate more food. Her body transformed from being too thin to being just right and when she flexed her arms in the mirror she actually saw biceps. Her abilities expanded as well. Mia could move things with effort. Though things like a train were still too far out of her reach at will without getting a major headache and nose bleed she was heading in the right direction. Now she barely got any headaches or nosebleeds at all. Her skills however lay in the smaller objects, her mind could wrap around something heading at her at a hundred miles per hour the size of a pinhead and be able to stop it. So stopping a bullet being fired at her was actually no problem now.

In fact that's what she was doing right now.

It was the end of her three weeks and Natasha said she didn't have much more to train her in other than that she would have to keep up with her regimen on her own to maintain what she had built up. But she was standing in the training room with Shield agents around her and off to the side she could see just through the doorway, Tony, Pepper, Steve, Bruce, Natasha and Clint. Thor would have been there but had to return to Asgard. She was dressed in a nylon catsuit with a Shield logo on the back and breast.

"Since you've passed your physical portion of the exam we'll move onto the combat. Please state your name for the record." a Shield agent asked as he had a clipboard.

"Amelia Grace Harper."

"Age."

"24."

"Sex."

"Female."

"Occupation."

"Doctor of Bioengineering at Stark Industries."

"Credentials."

"Stanford University Graduating Class of 2007. With honors."

"Alright, we will move onto the practical."

The agent stepped away and up stepped three other agents dressed similarly to her. They all took stances and Mia just stood there staring at them before they all came in at once. Ducking down she swept the legs out from under one soldier and then flipped back her hands outstretched as she took the opportunity to disarm them with their powers and relieve them of their taser guns.

"She's amazing." Steve said in awe and the others nodded. Natasha stood there arms folded and a slight smirk on her face.

"She's a whole different person."

"You think she's got this?" Bruce asked.

"I know she's got this." Natasha said with all the confidence in the world.

They charged again and she punched one in the face as she jumped up spinning around and kicking the other in the chest. One fell to the ground, and he got back up again and stepped back behind the line of observers as once he was knocked down he could no longer get back up and fight again. The one that she punched in the face came in for a hit and she dodged it before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his neck and using her body weight she swung him around and onto the floor and this agent was clearly knocked out from the force. Standing up she faced Fury and in the next instant he drew a gun and fired.

Bruce and Steve both made to run out to her but Natasha held them back.

"She's fine." she said amused.

Mia stood there bullet caught in her hand and she opened her small fingers as the bullet fell to the ground.

"Do I pass Director?" Mia asked with confidence and he smiled slightly.

"I do believe you do Doctor. Welcome to the team. You passed with flying colors though I had no doubt you would."

She was presented from Agent Maria Hill her badge, uniform and clearance ID and she took it before there was a small round of applause. That's when the team came in. She was immediately swept into a hug from Steve and shared a congratulatory high five from Tony.

"I say drinks are in order." he announced. "On me of course, cause I'm the richest one here."

Everyone rolled their eyes but they made their way to the top floor penthouse and Tony cracked open a bottle of champagne. Everyone passed around a glass, save for Bruce who had sparkling cider since with all his medication and condition it wasn't wise for him to be drinking.

During their second round of drinks Tony stopped his conversation with Pepper and looked at Mia.

"Hey, Doc, what did they give you as a codename anyways?"

"Uh?" Mia took out her badge and looked at it before laughing and turning it around to show everyone. Labeled under code was the name _Oracle. _Tony smirked as he took the badge from her and laughed too.

"Oracle huh? So you going to tell my future?"

"It's alternative meaning could also mean mind reader dumbass." she snatched it away though amused. Bruce grabbed it next and looked at it and before she knew it her badge was being passed around so people could poke fun at her new name.

And they celebrated well into the night. At the end of it they retired to their rooms and Mia and Steve went back to their shared flat. When they arrived she set her things down on the counter and pulled her uniform up to look at it. It wasn't like the black one she was wearing but instead it was blue and black. It had no Shield logo on it however and Mia liked that. She didn't want to be toting around a brand she didn't understand. It was weird enough she was working for the government now.

"So, how does it feel hero?"

"I feel...kind of good actually."

"Have a cool name to go with it too."

"I suppose. Why couldn't I be like Distructo or the Disruptor...Oh! How about Ms. Mutant?"

"You're horrible at names. I'd hate to see what you'd name your children." he said with a chuckle as he went to grab a water bottle from the fridge but the fridge door opened by itself and he paused as he looked at Mia who had a knowing smile on her face.

She then raised her hand and a water bottle shot out of the fridge and into her awaiting grasp and she then tossed it over the center island at him and the fridge door closed.

"That is weird." he said and she shrugged.

"It's my party trick." she said bubbly.

He liked this side of her. Confident in herself and in her gifts. He had to say that he was slowly developing small feelings for the woman in front of him.

"Well, night Cap. Gonna go to bed, wake up early and go for a run and then return to my first day back at work being a nerd."

Mia turned to walk towards her room as she had her stuff gathered in her arms when Steve stepped out from the kitchen a bit.

"Hey, you mind if I go with you? Running that is?"

"Yeah sure. I'd like a running buddy. Not that Natasha isn't great but she's kind of a Nazi...or...well she's Russian...so..."

That just made Steve laugh as he shook his head at her.

"Goodnight Mia."

"Hey it's Oracle now." she said and with a bounce in her step she went to her room and he listened as her door closed before leaning against the counter and opening the water bottle before taking a sip.

Yeah he definitely liked her.

* * *

Morning came again and Mia awoke and got ready for her morning run. It was five in the morning as usual in what she was now used to waking up and she bounced over to Steve's room and knocked on the door. She heard no answer so she opened the door and poked her head in.

"Steve?" she hissed and she saw a lump in the bed. Feeling mischievous she flicked her hand and his covers went flying onto the floor and suddenly his alarm clock went off and he bolt upright in bed with a scared wide eyed look. Mia burst out laughing and once he saw her at the door he rolled his eyes and tiredly lay back down and turned on his side. "Awe I'm sorry!"

She walked over to the bed and hopped up onto it as she bounced on her knees effectively making the bed shake.

"Wake up Soldier, it's time for our run."

"You're way too chipper at five AM."

"Blame Natasha." she said still bouncing on her knees. Usually in the past it was Stephen waking her up like she was trying to wake up Steve except her brother would jump on her on his feet and roll her out of bed. "Come on soldier!"

"Fine." he got up and yawned before padding his way to his bathroom. Mia sat down and waited for him as he came out moments later in a pair of basketball shorts and a white tee. He was slipping his dog tags around his neck and he looked up at her in the dim light of his room. She was laying back on his bed eyes closed. He stood in the entryway to his closet leant against the frame with his arms folded. "After all that you're going to sleep?"

"Wasn't sleeping. I was meditating." she said opening her eyes and sitting up. "It's what keeps me level. That way I can handle my emotions when I use my trigger."

"Which is?"

"Stephen." she said calmly and happily. "Natasha and I worked on it together. Happy memories of my brother actually turned out to be more effective than the bad ones. So when I meditate I think about childhood, or his smile, or this and that and it kind of allows me to use my powers properly. I also was seeing my own therapist these past three weeks...apparently I have some issues."

She slid out of his bed and gestured for him to follow of which he did.

Their run was nice as they jogged down the streets of New York together. Side by side they ran, neither of them talking but just enjoying each others company. A few blocks away from being back at Stark Tower they decided to race. Steve clearly had the advantage but he was holding back as Mia tried her hardest. Together they ran all the way through the entrance hall of Stark Tower, and into the elevator where they leant against the wall side by side panting and then laughing.

"You let me win!" she smacked his arm and he grinned.

"Yeah. But it was fun watching you try."

Checking her watch Mia groaned she needed to stop off in the lab before going upstairs and getting ready for the rest of the day. She had some cultures she had to switch out and she looked at Steve.

"Hey I have to stop in the lab real quick before we head up. That okay?"

"Yeah sure."

When they reached the twentieth floor the doors opened and they walked down the hall together discussing what she was working on and together entered the lab. Bruce was at his desk typing when he saw the two enter. They looked cozy and she had the biggest smile on her face as she looked at the Captain. He also saw the both of them were slightly sweaty and had gone for a run. She looked nice in her spandex and her hair in a high ponytail with a light sheen of sweat covering her beautiful olive skin. She then looked to him with her blue eyes and he felt his heartbeat pick up.

"Hey there." she said. "Even though I saw you last night, I feel like these past three weeks have been boring without you."

"I missed you too Mia." he said amused as he took off his glasses. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I just had to switch out my cultures real quick. Thanks for keeping up with it by the way." she said gratefully and he nodded.

"Course, it was easy."

"And the data?"

"That too."

She went over and switched them out with the new controlled set and closed the radiation chamber before walking back to Steve and waving to Bruce.

"I'll be back in an hour."

"Nice seeing you Dr. Banner." Steve said and Bruce nodded as he watched the two walk away. Through the glass doors he watched as she punched his arm lightly before he effortlessly picked her up into his arms bridal style and her light scream was heard even down the hall.

His fist clenched and his heartbeat picked up in anger. He felt that familiar surge course through his veins and his eyes widened as he stood up his hands slamming down on his desk as he fought the urge to change. He groaned as he closed his eyes and used the barriers set up in his mind as a failsafe. But it was difficult seeing the Captain's hands around her, their bodies so close, their laughs and smiles...but he tried to focus on just her laugh and smile and he was forcing himself to think that if she was happy then it shouldn't make him angry.

The green faded from his brown eyes and he slumped back into his chair and rubbed his hand over his tired face. He breathed out of his nose and then took a moment to himself to gather his wits before placing his glasses back on and returning to work. The three weeks without her in the lab had been hard, but now that she was back then hopefully he would get more face time with her. At least while he was around her she wouldn't be around the Captain.


	11. Is that Wedding Bells I Hear?

After getting dressed Mia made her lab for the day. When she arrived Bruce was nowhere to be found but at noon he walked in carrying two cups of coffee. He walked over to her station and set it down before he pulled up a seat next to her. She paused her work and gave him a glance and he took a small calming breath before asking the question that was nagging in his mind.

"Are you and the Captain...a thing?"

"What?" Mia laughed as she wasn't quite sure what he was asking but was certain she was assuming right in what he was asking.

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know...why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason." His shyness got the better of him and the two of them continued their work until Jarvis interrupted their work.

"Dr. Harper, Ms. Potts wanted me to ask you if you two were still on for lunch today?"

"Oh crap! Yes Jarvis tell her I'll be on my way in ten." Mia checked her watch and rose from her seat as she looked to Bruce. "I know it's my first day back but I'll promise we'll have lunch tomorrow."

"It's fine, enjoy it with Pepper. I'll watch some things until you get back." he said and Mia smiled and ran by as she pat his arm gently and was out the door.

She met up with Pepper in her office and then the two were driven by Happy to a Italian restaurant where they obtained a private table on the second floor. After ordering food the two of them sat and talk and then Pepper took a deep breath before she looked at Mia seriously.

"So we're friends right?"

"Yeah." Mia said and Pepper nodded.

"I mean I don't have many girlfriends because I'm practically working all the time but, I like you...and Natasha...but I see more of you. And I don't have any family left so, I don't know who to tell."

"Pepper what's gong on?"

"Tony asked me to marry him."

Silence ensued for a long moment after that and Mia didn't quite know how to congratulate Pepper.

"Wow." she finally said.

"I know, it's weird right? I mean just last night out of the blue he asked me to marry him."

"Was he sober?"

"Oddly enough...yes."

"Was he wearing the Iron Man suit?" she deadpanned before she took a sip of water. She had come to know Tony a bit better through working through his company and the man was odd.

"Not oddly enough, yes." Pepper said with the same tone.

"Bet that was a magical moment." Mia chuckled and Pepper had to smile a bit too. "But it must have been genuine then and not word vomit. Did he give you a ring?"

"Yes." Pepper reached into her purse and pulled out a metal box and opening it up, inside was a gold band and a ruby in the middle. It wasn't traditional in the sense because it wasn't a diamond but it did have diamonds surrounding the ruby.

"Holy shit this rock is huge." Mia gaped as Pepper handed it to her to look at. It definitely wasn't modest. "Why don't I get the feeling you didn't say yes?"

"Because I didn't. I told him I needed to think about it." Pepper took a sip of her iced tea and accepted the ring back from Mia. She closed it and put t back in her purse. "As much as I love Tony, it's a huge decision tying myself down to him for the rest of my life. And he just picked up being Iron Man again. I couldn't just not go into this without some serious thought."

"It's wise. But really what's bothering you?"

"What if we have kids someday? How do I protect a family from all the horrors their father would face? How do I live my life in constant worry he's in danger?"

"The same way you do now. You're with him now, the only difference is you aren't married to him. And what happens when the day comes and he dies or you die and you two didn't have that time to plan a wedding, get married, go on a honeymoon, and enjoy those perks. If only the rest of us could be so lucky. You just got proposed to by a multi billionaire who happens to be a hero. You're officially one of the luckiest women alive. Relish it."

"So you think I should say yes?"

"I think you shouldn't have to think about it or ask me. I think that huge ring should be on your finger. Because hell if you aren't going to wear it I will."

Pepper just laughed and the two of them received their salads, ate and then returned back to Stark Tower.

The day went and ended and Mia packed up her things in the lab and headed out but Bruce stayed behind and worked. She gave him a reproachful look and reminded him to at least try and sleep tonight of which she was told he would. Though Bruce said it just so she would go...he didn't want to be around her at the moment when he was feeling upset. He needed the night to himself to think things through and try and get his feelings in order. It was dangerous that his emotions were getting the best of him and he was putting everyone in danger by not having it under control.

Mia however had gone back upstairs and when the doors of the elevator opened into the penthouse she was greeted by the smell of cooking. In the kitchen Steve was cooking and watching a Yankee's game on the television. Mia just stared at the sight before setting her badge and purse on the counter and walking up next to him.

"Hey, how was work?" he asked and she shrugged.

"It was good. Feels good to be back."

"I bet."

"So who's winning?" she asked gesturing to the TV as she turned and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Yankees." he said with a shrug. "I miss when the Dodgers were in Brooklyn though. I went to so many games, and most of them were with Bucky."

"Funny, cause I went to plenty of LA Dodgers games with Stephen growing up." Mia said amused as she took the cap off her water and drank some.

"Right, they're in California now. How are they?"

"They're alright. Games are kind of rowdy for my taste."

"That's the best though." he said a glint of reminiscing coming over his eyes.

"Well I mean it's not the same but maybe we can go catch a Yankee's game one of these days."

"I wouldn't say no to a ballgame."

"And what's for dinner?" she slid onto a bar stool at the center island and Steve then took hot dogs out of the pan and he had also sauteed onions had fresh chili and cheese.

"Brooklyn style chili cheese dogs." he said and Mia moaned.

"Hell I'm gonna get fat with you cooking for me all the time." But she liked it because she didn't like cooking herself even though she could a little bit. They ate dinner and watched more baseball before retiring to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile up in Bruce's flat he sat on the edge of his bed running a hand over his tired face. It was four in the morning and he couldn't sleep. He just couldn't get a grasp on his thoughts and feelings and his anxiety was making him restless. He feared if he closed his eyes he would start having nightmares and the last thing he wanted was to change in his sleep again. Sighing he stood up and paced the room before he walked over to his cell phone and dialed the only person he thought that would help him.

Putting the phone to his ear he waited until a tired voice picked up.

"You realize it's four in the morning?" the voice said and Bruce smiled a bit.

"Yeah but I'm having trouble sleeping." he said tiredly and the voice sighed before he heard him grumble and get up.

"Meet you topside. I'll have a scotch waiting."

The phone hung up and Bruce then walked out of his room and then took the elevator up to Tony's suite. He walked in and saw him over at the bar pouring a glass and he made his way over before Tony handed the tumbler to him.

"You know I don't drink right?"

"Humor me." Tony said and Bruce picked it up before taking a small sip. The alcohol burned on it's way down and actually was a nice feeling in his stomach. "So what's up? Green Rage Monster keeping you up?"

"Kind of."

"Or is it lady troubles?" Tony wagged his eyebrows suggestively and Bruce gave him a pointed look.

The two men walked over to the sitting area and sat down before Bruce sighed and rotated the glass in his hand before taking another sip.

"Is this about a certain telekinetic Doctor?"

"Am I that obvious?" he asked amused and the billionaire scoffed.

"No...it's totally and completely not obvious to her and Star Spangled Boy." he rolled his eyes at this and Bruce chuckled.

"He likes her."

"Of course Rogers likes her. She's like a picture out of his era. But she's more your style...trust me."

"But they're so close..."

"Well I get why they work, but then again I can see it down the road why they won't. He's too straight laced for her...women like men with a little danger. Besides you can give her rough Hulked out sex."

Bruce closed his eyes and shook his head as he couldn't believe the things that came out of that man's mouth sometimes.

"I wouldn't be anywhere near her "Hulked" out." Bruce said leaning back a bit and resting into the couch.

"Hey the woman can handle you at your worst. She's got that weird mind thing going for her and let's face it it's intimidating as all hell. The mind is a powerful thing and she's got a VIP pass to everyone's."

"She is one heck of a woman."

"If I wasn't already tied down to my lovely Pepper I'd hit it."

"Thanks." Bruce said sarcastically this time.

He liked Tony. The two of them shared a repertoire that he didn't have with anyone else. He enjoyed his outlandish ways and sarcastic if not narcissistic behaviour. They were polar opposites but they spoke the same language. Their friendship was probably the first ever long term friendship he's had since a child.

"Speaking of Pepper...I proposed to her last night."

"Really?" Bruce's eyes widened and Tony nodded. "You don't seem so smug about it?"

"She said she had to think about it."

"Did she at least accept the ring?"

"Yeah."

"You were in the Iron Man suit weren't you?"

"Is there any other epic way of proposing to a woman? I should get mad points for being so original!" Tony protested.

Bruce just shook his head thankful that he wasn't the only one with lady troubles.

"She'll say yes."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Pepper I think is just like that. She looks before she leaps...you don't. But let's face it being married to you is a huge step. You're a billionaire, you haven't had the best reputation with women and she's seen it, and you're Iron Man. Can't say if I were her I would have just leapt into your arms without some reservations. And her and Mia are kind of close. I bet you anything Pepper has already told her and Mia being who she is told her to say yes. She would have anyways."

"Well, I feel better. You?"

"Not really." Bruce laughed. "But I'll live."


	12. Rekindle

A decision was made. Pepper said yes to Tony in marrying him, and then the next bit was planning a wedding. See neither Pepper or Tony had any real family left to invite to the soiree so the Avengers would have to do, and some press and a few celebrities but that was it. That meant that Pepper wanted this thing said and done with in a month. Which was virtually unheard of as weddings go, but this was Pepper Potts. She was known for making the impossible, possible. And what's more Mia was roped into helping. In fact Mia turned into her Maid of Honor of sorts but was only one of two bridesmaids; herself and Natasha. So Mia found herself taking time away from Bruce and projects to help out one of her only female friends. It wasn't her thing per say but Pepper wasn't voicing aloud just how much this all stressed her out. Mia could feel it however, and she felt bad.

Right now Mia, Natasha and Pepper were in a bridal shop in New York waiting for the bride-to-be to come out and show them the upteenth dress. Natasha had resorted to accepting the complimentary mimosas and had about seven thus far while Mia had one. This definitely wasn't Natasha's cup of tea...she hated things like this but lets face it her two only female friends were apart of this. Pepper came out and this one was simple unlike the others. She kind of looked like a princess as the silk fell down her body like drapes and hugged her thin waist elegantly.

"Wow." Mia said setting her glass down and standing up to get a better look as she approached Pepper.

"I know. I think this is it." Pepper said turning from side to side in the mirror. "I mean it looks nice right?"

There was that ever twinge of uncertainty that plagued them all day. Natasha bolt up and came up to Pepper as she turned her and made her face the mirror.

"This dress is perfect, and when Tony sees you he will know he's the luckiest man alive. And then probably think about taking it off of you, but that's beside the point. Get this dress."

"Subtle." Mia muttered as she turned away trying to hide her laughter.

"Alright. I have a dress."

Natasha then faced Mia as she made a face of ecstasy and mouthed the word "Yes!" before returning to her drink and downing it. Mia felt that Natasha would be the drunkest one at the wedding. She never knew the Black Widow to be like this. When Pepper retreated into the fitting room with the attendant, Mia walked up to Natasha.

"Hey you okay?"

"Fine." she said as she pulled on her black leather jacket on over her red shirt. "I'm just not patient with these things. I don't have the best opinion when it comes to feminine matters. I can pretend for a job, but other than that..."

"Hell I'm in the same boat."

"If I ever get married," Natasha started. "I'm eloping to an island in the middle of the ocean where no one can find me."

"I think I'd just head down to the courthouse and do it there."

"Oh that's a good idea."

When the dress was paid for there was a fitting to be done before it would come into Pepper's hands. With that the women decided to grab lunch before choosing between three venue's and calling it a day. Mia wouldn't be able to go to the last venue because of her prior agreement to meet up with Bruce again twice a week for therapy.

She took a cab back to Stark Tower and made her way up to their lab/office. When she arrived he looked up at her for a moment and then wordlessly returning to his work.

"Hey stranger." she said.

"Hey."

"We have therapy today." she said hopefully as she approached him and he looked back at her.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll pack up."

"Okay. Well how about we do it at your place today. That way it's in a familiar and relaxing setting."

"Whatever you think is best Dr. Harper."

Mia frowned at that for he never called her Dr. Harper...not since she first got hired on at Stark Industries. But nonetheless turned and walked out and towards the elevator to take to his suite. She gave him one last look before walking down the hallway however and something unpleasant settled in her stomach.

* * *

Mia ended up waiting an hour for him to show and when he did she stood up from the couch scowling as he threw his briefcase on the kitchen table and his lab coat.

"If I knew you were going to take this long I would have gone with Pepper to the last venue for her wedding."

"I'm sorry. But you've been kind of missing in action these past few weeks and I've been continuing research without you. I was making progress with the cultures so I kept working."

"Oh." she said her folded arms falling to her side. "I'm sorry."

"I don't necessarily blame you with the Shield Agent Exam or Pepper and Tony's nuptials but when I've needed you around to help me with my condition you're never there. And then you expect me to be prompt for something and you get this attitude. I'm sorry but we're kind of falling out of sync and I'm not sure if I'm comfortable continuing therapy with you."

"Bruce I'm the only one who can help you." she said as she walked up to him and he took a step back. Mia huffed out of her nose as she moved forward quickly and grabbed his hand pulling him forward and rooting him on the spot then by holding his arms by the elbows. "Is this about me spending time with Steve?"

"No." he rolled his eyes and Mia let his arms go confident he wasn't going to try and back out again.

"Yeah I can tell when you're lying."

"Yeah maybe it's a bit with how you spend what time you can with him. When I need you in the lab, or I need your help in general. My barriers are gone, I need new ones and I know I can't keep relying on you. I had to resort to Tony a few nights ago because I couldn't sleep. I was overwhelmed and I didn't have it in me to come running to you. Even though it's tough I hate to admit it but the only I've been at peace is when you've been around. Because I know if anything you can keep the _other guy_ at bay."

"I am so sorry. I am." she touched his arm and he looked at her, the sincerity in her eyes and he reached up taking his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose before nodding. He folded them up and put them in his breast pocket of his shirt before shoving his hands in his pants and glancing up at her.

"I know. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have kept you waiting."

"I guess I deserve it. I made you a promise to help and I flaked. Come on, let's please continue your therapy...I want to."

"Okay."

The two sat down and began to talk.

"So tell me how you've been feeling lately?"

"Tired, anxious and feeling low. I feel like I'm at square one again with the research and I kind of feel like I lost my partner in all of this. I also feel really stupid for relying on you so much as of late."

"Don't. It's progress that you're placing trust and faith in others. It shows you aren't allowing your condition to interfere with day to day interactions. What about the nightmares. Can you describe to me your most recent?"

Bruce fidgeted at that and he sank back into the sofa before folding his arms protectively. Mia knew that closed off posture and knew that his nightmare was most likely embarrassing for him.

"My day started off fine in my dream. I was in the lab, and then...someone I knew came in."

"Was it a male or female character?"

"Female."

"Go on." she urged.

"She was pretty, smart, and she just walked up to me and kissed me." his voice got soft at the last part and Mia smiled and nodded for him to go on. "And we went to my place and got...ahem...intimate. But as we where I could feel the other guy start to come through and when it did I ended up killing her."

"Your fears right now suggest you crave intimacy with another human being and you're afraid of hurting them. This stems from your lack of social interaction with the opposite sex and your inner carnal desires to fulfil simple bodily pleasures. I've told you before it's unhealthy that you don't give your body a release."

"I just haven't found the right woman yet." he said mildly and Mia understood that. She did.

"I understand but, your fear is keeping you from being happy. Your fear of the thing you call a beast inside of you will keep ruling your life. Just like my fear ruled me. It tore at me and made me upset and volatile. We need to search for some acceptance to your condition."

"You really think acceptance will help?"

"I do. Or learning to let the past go. That there are things beyond our control and when things happen and they aren't necessarily good we can't take that upon our souls. I will always blame myself for Stephen's death because I have this power that is powerful and intimidating...but yet with all this power I couldn't save him. But I am learning to live with it. That he supported and cared enough about me because he knew I would do great things. It still hurts but..." Mia raised her hand and the coffee table in front of them rose a foot in the air before settling back down. "we all were meant for greater things. Just like you were. Whether by the Hulk or by your research. You are brilliant Bruce. Kind and very sweet. I truly believe you can conquer this. If I can come this far so can you. We can continue together."

Bruce was left speechless but he smiled slightly and nodded his head in agreement. Mia sighed and smiled too as she reached out and took his hand from his folded arms and pulled it away opening up his posture more.

"If you trust me I want to try and work with your mind a bit. I want to try taking you through your childhood and first transformations of being the Hulk from and outside perspective so you can see how much good you've done versus the bad. To work with your troubles and see them for what they are and not what your guilt perceives them to be. And in turn I will show you my childhood till now...and we can take this journey together."

"A roadtrip in my head?"

"Precisely."

The idea of her poking through everything made him nervous but maybe they wouldn't get to her feelings about her yet if not ever.

But they put pillows on the floor their heads side to side as they lay opposite one another and Mia instructed him to close his eyes and as she did she dived in. At first it was like taking a high speed trip through the stars but then she landed on solid ground in front of a faded yellow house in Dayton, Ohio.

* * *

A/N: And here we dive into poor Bruce's past. It will be all of the next chapter I believe.


	13. Monster in Me

A/N: WARNING! This chapter contains domestic violence and abuse, as well as harsh language. Reader Discretion is Advised.

* * *

Mia walked up the steps of the porch of the home and walked through the front door. Inside a small boy with curly brown hair and warm brown eyes listened to the radio while he played with a microscope. The boy could be no older than seven and already showed signs of above average intelligence.

"Robert hunny, come eat your lunch." a female voice called and out of the kitchen stepped a beautiful woman with dark skin and long curly brown hair. Bruce looked so much like his mother, down to the crooked smile. She wore a blue and white checkered dress and an apron was around her waist. The moment Bruce was called for he dropped everything and ran to his mother hugging her around the waist.

She led him to his plate at a worn kitchen table and he sat down and dived into his macaroni and cheese and had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with the crust cut off on the plate next to him. The woman bent down and took the butter knife before asking, "Triangles or rectangles sweetheart?"

"Triangles...which because the bread is truly not a square it becomes an acute triangle." the small boy said and his mother laughed and cut his sandwich before kissing his head and returning to baking an apple pie and peach cobbler.

Mia walked into the kitchen completely invisible to everyone as she sat down next to the boy at the table and watched him eat. He looked so carefree and happy, it was heartwarming. And because this was Bruce's memory she felt the absolute adoration he had for Rebecca Banner...his mother.

The memory shifted then and faded as he small boy was in his room and heard yelling downstairs. He pulled the covers back and slid down off of his bed before going to the door. Mia followed him down the hallway as he made his way to the top of the stairs and then watched as he sat down and listened.

"You love that freak more than you love me!" came a thunderous voice.

"I love you both! Brian he's our child! Ours! How can you talk about him like that!?"

"He's not normal."

Clearly this man had a few drinks and to some level a seven year old Bruce understood just what his father was. She understood then that he feared that his anger was like his fathers. But she had yet to realize to what extent the fear went.

Bruce slid down the stairs till he was level with the ground and walked into the kitchen to see his father bearing down over his mother. Mia watched as both looked at the small child. While sympathy and fear ran in his mothers eyes, Brian Banner's where black as night and his black hair was coiffed to the side. He wore a grey shirt and slacks and Mia saw that an older Bruce would fit into those clothes as well.

"Robert sweetie, what are you doing up this late?" Rebecca cooed as she made to go towards her son but Brian pushed her back.

"Don't touch him." he slurred and Bruce frowned.

"It's not right father to touch a lady like that." he spoke up his small voice even carrying in the room. Mia felt that Bruce felt fear but only for his mother.

"Shut your fucking mouth you little shit!" and at that Brian Banner struck his own child across the face and the small boy went flying backwards.

"Brian no!"

Rebecca pulled on her husbands arm and he wheeled around and struck her too effectively making it so she was going to have a black eye. But the remorse that he should have felt initially when he struck his own child surfaced only for his wife.

"Becca I'm sorry." he said softly but his wife flipped her hair back and glared at her husband. Her lip was split and her nose was slightly bleeding.

"I'm taking Robert to your sisters! Do not even speak to me or show up until we decide to come home!" she screamed at him and ran for her son as she picked him up off the floor. Bruce didn't even cry, he just hugged onto his mother for dear life as she grabbed her purse in the hallway and headed to the door. Brian followed cursing as he went and trying to get her to turn around but he couldn't hurt Bruce without striking at his wife again.

He despised the child. That was really the bottom line. He didn't like that his wife worshiped the ground their son walked on and sacrificed her time to him. He also didn't like that he was different...that Bruce was smarter than all the children his age. That he knew things that other kids didn't. He was like one of those mutant freaks he heard so much about through others in the scientific fields.

Rebecca pulled her keys out and put Bruce in the red 1966 chevy pickup and drove off into the night.

* * *

The next memory was an older Bruce...about ten now. It was back in that familiar house so Mia knew that both he and his mother returned to husband and father. It was night time again and Rebecca sat at the table with her son helping him with his homework. Not that he needed much help he was so brilliant. But Bruce included her because he wanted to spend time with her and make her feel special and wanted. He could sense she hadn't felt much of that. Mia thought it was sweet how much he cared for her...how much he adored her and looked up to her. And Mia knew that his gentlemanly qualities and overall personality was because he was so much like her.

But the door swung open with a slam and in came Brian. He saw the two and shot the filthiest look at Bruce.

"Baby go upstairs and brush your teeth and get ready for bed."

"Yes mother." he said and allowed his mother to kiss his cheek and headed past his drunk father.

But as his foot hit the first landing he heard his mothers scream and he darted back into the kitchen to see his mother on the floor again.

This was an often occurrence now. If his mother openly showed affection to him his father would hit her. Anger began to boil in him as he got older. And Mia felt that rage...that blinding searing rage. This was the root of his anger.

"Stop it!" Bruce yelled and the man turned around and made for Bruce.

"What did you say to me!? You want to say that at my face!"

And he began to strike Bruce over and over again.

"Brian stop! Stop you're hurting him!" Rebecca shrieked as she saw blood on the floor.

Mia felt the pain from the broken nose and swollen eye and then felt something snap. Something painful. Mia watched as Rebecca pulled on her husband and the man turned around and shoved her and she fell her head hitting the corner of the table. There was a crack. She wasn't dead but she was bleeding heavily.

That night Rebecca Banner was in the Emergency Room and so was Bruce.

* * *

When released Rebecca finally had enough. She went home and while Brian was at work attempted to pack her belongings and Bruce's and leave.

But Brian came home just as they were packing the last bits of their belongings into the truck. They were going to stay with her parents in New Mexico. When the station wagon pulled up he got out of the car slamming the door. Enraged he went for Bruce. He grabbed the boy and at this point Bruce began to fight back. He tried fighting his father but he was punched mercilessly. And when once again his mother came to his aid his father began his beatings on her. Bruce watched blurrily from the ground as his father sat on top of his mother and choked her and as she struggled he raised her head up and with a crack her head hit the pavement and she lay still her brown eyes wide and staring up in fear.

Brian stared down at his dead wife in horror and shook her lifeless body.

"Becca? Come on wake up I didn't mean it."

Bruce sat there mere feet away as he stared at his mother and for the first time he cried and then he opened his mouth and screamed.

* * *

Anguish that Mia had felt before in her own lifetime enveloped her body and she cried. Feeling as though Bruce had felt enough pain she closed her eyes and brought herself out of his memory and she sat up as she saw Bruce huddled on the floor crying. Helping him up she brought him into her and let his head rest in the crook of her neck and let his pain flow out of him. She wrapped her arms around him tight and stroked his hair as she cooed to him softly and hushed him.

Her own eyes were wet with tears. She realized then he understood what suffering meant. What she endured. Though her parents neglected her they never beat her. Not like Brian Banner beat his wife and son.

"I'm a monster just like him." he sobbed and Mia rest her cheek on his head.

"You are nothing like that beast. You're your mother Robert." she said his real name and he clutched onto her tighter. "You are kind and you are gentle. There is nothing wrong with you...nothing at all. Shh. Everything is alright."

Unable to bear the sight of him struggling anymore she used her powers to put him into a deep calm sleep and he lay his head in her lap and she sat there running her fingers through those soft thick curls of his. She let tears fall, as they landed on his cheek and she leant over his tired body and covered it with her own. She felt like she needed to protect him, keep him out of harms way as if she herself feared Brian Banner would burst in at any moment and start beating his son again.

But he was long since gone. But the pain however remained as fresh and burned like salt in a cut.

* * *

When Bruce awoke he was in his bed. He sat up, his eyes were sore and tired from having cried and his chest ached from heaving. He looked around and then next to him to see Mia asleep in the bed with him her small body wrapped in a cream blanket. She looked so peaceful lying there that he sank down into his pillow and gazed at her. He stared and kept staring thoughts running wildly through his head. Reaching over he grazed his fingers against her cheek.

"I'm afraid I'd hurt you like he hurt her." he whispered.

But Mia didn't hear the omission of guilt. She was tired from the memory dive and putting him to sleep. She also cried herself from the memories. They were so raw and so painful it was no wonder that Bruce had such anger welled up inside of him. Usually so composed and almost emotionless save for his sarcasm he had it together pretty well. But inside he was torn and frayed, with little to no anchor for anything really. His world was ripped away at ten and it seemed his life just got harder and harder as time went on and age came.

Bruce pushed himself closer and he wrapped his arm around her waist as he pulled her close.

"Never leave me." he whispered against her forehead. "Please never leave me like she left me. I couldn't bear it."

* * *

A/N: Well...I had to put this in here. We always read of OC's pasts and I've done that but we hardly ever get to know our hero's past. This is ACTUALLY apart of the Marvel storyline of what happened to Bruce as a child. His father really did not like him, love him or want him. And Bruce did really watch his mother get killed right in front of him. I know it's graphic and it's probably the most intense thing I've written but we need to see Bruce and I mean really see him. How underappreciated he is.

And how accurate Mark Ruffalo's portrayal of his personality and character is and how no one understands the emotionless part, the sarcasm, the fear, the getting low or any of it.

-ohhaymisskay

_**This chapter is dedicated in loving memory of Rebecca Banner and all the mothers who are like her. You are heros. **_


	14. Don't Leave Me

Waking up was tiring. She almost didn't want to. But she was warm and comfortable and the feeling of warm breath hit her face. But she slept alone...she always slept alone. Her eyes shot open and there so close to her was Bruce. He was sleeping soundly and his arm was around her waist and the other was tucked under his cheek. She sighed and gazed at him for a bit before a smile came on his lips.

"It's rude to stare." his eyes cracked open and she smiled for a moment before it fell. The memories returning.

"I couldn't help it. You looked so peaceful." she quoted him from not that long ago.

"I do feel peaceful right now. I think whatever you did helped."

"I'm sorry about your mom." she whispered and he swallowed hard.

"It's not like you..." he couldn't finish and he rolled onto his back the warmth of his arm retracting from her and he covered his eyes with the backs of his hands. Mia thought for a moment he was going to get angry but instead he let out a choked sob and Mia saw tears leak down his face from behind his hands.

"Oh Bruce." she sat up and reached over taking his hands from his face. He tried to turn his face away but she reached up turning his cheek and making his brown eyes look at her. "Look at me."

He did.

"You cannot blame yourself. You can't keep on hurting yourself the way you do. Please...for me. Let the anger go. He may not deserve it but forgive your father so you can start forgiving yourself. Start living for your mom. She gave her life for you."

"I can't. I can't because the moment I do I let her go. I make all the things he did to her alright. And they aren't...none of it is. I watched that man hurt her, over and over again!" he shut his eyes for a moment and she knew the anger was there. Since mind control wasn't working she opted for his heart and she slid her hand down over his chest and forced the adrenalin in his body to subside back to normal.

"No one said it was okay." Mia said sternly. "But the weight is not on you. Live for her. That's all I'm saying. Just like I live for Stephen. My brother fed me, nurtured me, gave me love so I would know what love was in this world. Just like your mother did for you. Don't let those good memories go to waste. Cause if you can't be strong then I definitely can't be."

"You right." he finally said and he placed his hand over hers over his heart.

"Good." she smiled. "I'm going to spend the entire day with you. We're going to take the day off and we're going to stay and relax and do whatever we want. If that means we finger paint or clean or whatever...we are doing it."

"Can we start with food? Cause I'm hungry." he said that familiar crooked smirk returning and Mia ripped her hand away before lightly smacking his arm and pushing herself out of the bed.

"I'll cook something. You stay." she hopped out off the bed, straightening her dress before disappearing out the door.

When Mia came into the kitchen she sighed before taking her phone out of her purse and dialing a number. It rang a few times before Pepper picked up.

"Hey."

"Hey, I had a pretty intense therapy session with Bruce. He's going to need the day off and so am I."

"Is he alright?" Pepper's worried tone echoed in her ear and Mia smiled as she pulled eggs and bread from the fridge and cinnamon sugar from the cupboard

"He's fine. Nothing a little TLC won't fix and some down time away from the lab. I've been using my powers on him to dive into memories that will hopefully help with his condition. Since it's the first time for me trying to do this it's taking a lot out of me as well."

"Well notify me when you guys will be back and send my best regards. I'll also let Tony know."

"Thanks so much Pepper."

Mia hung up her phone and tossed it on the counter, thankful her employers were so good about letting them take the time they needed for things. If not then this situation would be a lot more stressful. Mia whipped up some French Toast and took it on a serving trey back to the bedroom. Bruce still lay in bed but he was sitting up against the headboard and pillows behind him. He had on his glasses and was going through his data pad when she came in. He looked up at her and she came over as she settled the trey in his lap and sat down on the edge of the bed next to him.

"French toast?"

"It was simple and yummy. I also didn't want to keep you waiting." she placed her arm over his legs and lent on him a bit as she sighed. "I called Pepper, she sends you her best wishes and a speedy recovery."

"Thank you." he said gently and Mia shrugged.

"I just...I think I understand you a bit better." she said staring down at the blanket. "I felt things...things I felt myself before concerning my own life. The moment you lost your mom, and then the moment I lost my brother kind of blurred into one really painful feeling. I couldn't stop crying last night. I couldn't stop wanting to reach inside and take all your pain away for you. It's stifling."

"I can live with it." he said lowly as he took a bite of his food and then pushed some of it around his plate.

"There's living with it and then holding onto it."

"I can't let it go. I already kept my mouth shut and my dad walked free from his trial. I can't just not let it go...it makes everything he did and I did okay."

"But your mom, would she be happy to know her son is suffering?"

"I could say the same about you."

"I'm coping and I'm learning to let go. That my guilt and anger about my brother is nothing more than hindering my powers rather than triggering them properly. A memory of his smile is a lot more effective than the memory of is death. The same could probably be said for you and the Hulk. Think of every one happy memory that is more powerful that a hundred bad ones and it makes things bearable."

"I'll try." was all he could say.

"I suppose that's all I could ask of you." she said and she watched him finish his breakfast and then let him get up and shower as she took the plates to the kitchen. When done she dashed downstairs and grabbed a new pair of clothes, which was a pair of shorts and a white tank top. throwing her hair up into a messy bun she pushed her glasses onto her face and headed back to the elevator only to have Steve stop her.

"Hey, you didn't come home last night...is everything okay?"

Mia sighed as she turned around and faced him.

"Yes and no. Bruce and I had a therapy session. He's having a hard time today. I'm just going to spend the day, keep him company and monitor him."

"Oh, okay. Do you want to reschedule our gym plans then?" he asked shoving his hands awkwardly in his pockets and Mia groaned.

"I am so sorry. I totally forgot about that. Yeah, let's try for tomorrow night."

"It's fine I understand. You're one of the only people in the world qualified to help Dr. Banner. I'm glad you are able to do so."

"Thanks Steve, I'll see you tomorrow." she then turned and walked towards the elevator and Steve watched her go with a little jealousy. But his friend was in need, and if anything Mia could provide some very good soothing company when the time calls for it.

When Mia arrived Bruce was already out of the shower and sitting on the couch a throw blanket on his lap and hugging a pillow. His eyes were on the TV and he was watching a History Channel program about World War II. Mia came over and sat on the couch and silently and comfortably they watched it together. Occasionally Bruce would glance at her when she wasn't looking and Mia would do the same for him. And one documentary turned into a movie, that turned into popcorn and another movie. It was nice being a couch potato for a day...Mia couldn't remember the last time she allowed herself this kind of comfort or laziness.

When their third movie ended Mia stretched and looked over at Bruce. His eyes were closed and his arm was on the arm rest his hand propped against his cheek holding his head up. Mia smiled amused as she listened to his breathing and knew he was fast asleep. It was good he needed the rest. Scooting closer her wonder got the best of her as she reached out gently and placed her hand against his opposite cheek. Closing her eyes she was instantly transported inside his head where he was deep inside his dreams.

* * *

It was the first day of work again. She was in the medical examination room with Bruce and her hands diligently checked his vitals and examined his overall health. She felt the excitement bubble in her as she watched her hands touch his chest from a third person point of view. Her heart beat pick up naturally and butterflies float about in her stomach. Then she watched Bruce's eyes take in her face, the extreme detail in the curve of her neck.

Mia felt his attraction to her.

Next was the moment he found out she was a mutant. The almost kinship he felt towards her...that they shared something other than science in common. The feeling of her hands against his skin again and the steady thumping of an already fearful heart. But then that heart calmed down and all he saw was beautiful hazel eyes staring at him in worry. Worry that she trusted the wrong person with such a secret.

And then her explaining to everyone about Stephen and the pain she endured and the neglect. Bruce had noticed her downcast look, the lines and age that was brought about by the pain and the internal need and desire to see her smile again. That he would do anything to make her smile.

Mia then watched more scenes fly by and then the growing of guilt but the intensity of feelings that came with it. It was almost too much to bear. She watched as he would watch her with Steve, as Steve would talk about her, as they rode the elevator to their flat they shared. The pain and jealousy he felt at their relationship and the abandonment he felt.

Then she watched the two of them lying in bed together not but several hours ago. His eyes staring at her face, examining the curve of her nose and the way her eyelashes kissed her cheeks almost. She watched his arms come around her and lips press against her forehead.

_"Don't ever leave me like she left me, I couldn't bear it."_ he whispered and Mia sat down on the bed and then lay down becoming one with herself in the dream.

Her eyes opened and she smiled at Bruce.

_"I couldn't leave you if I tried."_ she said back.

_"I love you."_ he said to her and Mia couldn't speak for a moment. It was a dream, but this might be his real feelings...she didn't know how to respond so she responded on how she felt he would like her to in this fantasy made from a moment in reality.

_"I love you too. Let's stay here and sleep some more, okay?" _

_"Alright, anything you want. I want to give you anything you want." _

Then even in his own dreams he was asleep. But Mia was the one watching him this time and almost seeing him in a new light.

* * *

Opening her eyes she was back in the living room and Bruce was still asleep. She watched him sadly for a moment before getting up and heading out to the balcony. She looked over New York and sighed.

Did she care for Bruce in the same way? It was so hard to judge her own feelings right now when she was being bombarded by everyone else's problems or feelings. The only feelings as of late she would even consider were those she had for Steve. She knew they were close, and shared close private moments with each other that no one would understand if they looked in. She felt comfortable around him and happy.

But around Bruce, she was excited, unsure and nervous. Nothing about them was easy or comfortable and it was like they were waiting for a bomb to go off any second.

She wasn't sure what was good or not...and Pepper was getting married so she didn't want to bother her with any of her own personal endeavors. And she be damned if she went to Natasha for anything.

Mia honestly didn't know what to do. It wasn't the first time, but concerning her feelings it was. She had never dated before and this was all brand new territory to her.

She wish Stephen was here...he would have given her just the right kind of advice for all of this.


	15. Kidnapped

The next day was back to the grind as Mia and Bruce worked in the lab. When lunch rolled around Steve came in knocking on the glass door as he poked his head in. Mia looked up from her station and smiled gesturing him to come in and Bruce frowned slightly as he turned his back to them and began to test cultures.

"Hey, this is a nice surprise." Mia said cheerfully and he smiled at her and looked extra handsome today. He had on khaki's a white shirt, converse and his brown leather jacket.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to grab some lunch." Mia nodded and then noticed instead of his dog tags tucked in his shirt they were on display for the world to see. Mia reached out curiously and picked them up as she held them in her hand.

"Steven G Rogers 0-462362 T42 43 O C. Your blood type is O?" she asked curiously after reciting what was printed on the little slabs of metal.

"You can read military code?" he asked amused and Mia shrugged.

"Sure. I've treated a few war veterans myself. Studied a few from Afghanistan during my residency. They were hit with high blasts of radiation from certain explosives overseas. I had to be able to know their blood types at least and what to call them. Rank and so forth."

"Well I'm impressed. So, I was thinking something Italian. My treat?"

Mia glanced at Bruce's turned back for a moment before she looked back at Steve and nodded.

"Yeah just let me grab my purse." she mused and walked over to her desk as she grabbed her white leather purse and then walked up to Bruce. "You need anything while I'm out?"

"No." he smiled at her. "Go have fun. I'll see you when you get back."

"Alright. We should have dinner though tonight? I'll cook for you again."

Bruce stopped what he was doing and looked at her for a long moment before he shook his head and went back to work.

"Honestly Mia, I'm fine now. Go hang out with other people besides me."

"I promise though it's still all about you and I and our work. I won't let it fall by the wayside again." and with the gentle squeeze of her hand on his arm she turned and walked up to Steve and accepted his arm as the two walked out. Jealousy raged again but it was filled with more sadness this time.

He hated how much he had grown to care about her and then in his dreams...he had told her he loved her and she loved him back. When he woke up he wished he hadn't of heard it because he yearned to hear it from her and have her really mean it in reality. Taking off his glasses he rubbed his face and eyes before fiddling with the frames and sighed. He sat down on the stool next to him and lent on the table. He was an old man and she was a young woman. What on earth was he thinking? It was driving him up the fricken wall most days but right now it was just painful. All of it was painful...but she was like a drug. The more he was around her the most alive he felt. Things were unsure and there was a spark of something. Every time her skin touched his it made his it made his stomach drop down to his shoes. And he was addicted.

* * *

Meanwhile Steve and Mia arrived at a restaurant and got out of the cab before heading inside and seated themselves. A cute blonde waitress in a yellow dress and white apron came by and she smiled warmly at Steve as if the two knew one another.

"Back again Steve?" she asked kindly and he smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah thanks Becky."

"And you brought a date?"

"Colleague more like." Mia answered for him and he nodded in agreement though shyly.

"Oh! I know who you are!" Becky exclaimed as she pointed at Mia.

"Uh you do?"

"You're that woman that saved the people on the subway from those mutants. You were so cool!" she gushed and Mia made an uncomfortable yet awkward smile that had Steve covering his mouth to hide his snickering.

"Yeah that's me."

"Can you do it?!"

"What?"

"That mind control thing."

"Becky I'm not sure if that's a good-," Steve began but Mia sighed.

"It's fine." Mia pointed her finger at the ketchup bottle in the middle of the table and suddenly it began to float. Mia made it rotate a few times before settling it back down and Becky's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"That is way cool."

"Thanks." Mia said indifferently.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. What can get you drink guys?"

"Just water for me." Steve said and he looked to Mia.

"I'll have a water as well."

"Any appetizers?"

"Bread sticks please."

"Be back in a jiff." she turned and bounce off to the kitchens and Mia grinned at Steve then.

"Becky huh?" she teased and his face turned red.

"Well...yeah. This restaurant has actually been around since my time so I come here when I can. The foods a bit different but I still like the atmosphere. Becky kind of just came with the place so..."

"She's cute."

"She's like nineteen." he said uncomfortably. "And a good kid. I kind of feel responsible for her. So I come in twice a month to check on her since I became a regular."

At that moment Becky came back with a trey that held two glasses of water and a basket of bread sticks and she set them down before she took out her little notepad and took their orders. Steve just ordered a sandwich and Mia ordered a soup and salad.

"You know Steve you're a good guy. Why aren't you married yet?"

Steve sputtered as he had just taken a sip of his water and looked at Mia wide eyed.

"Uh...uh well I guess I just haven't found the right person yet. I mean there was one woman back a long time ago...but she's gone now."

"Oh...what was her name?"

"Peggy, Peggy Carter."

"What?" Mia said her tone dropping and her eyes widening. "Woah Woah...Peggy Carter? My great aunt was a Margaret Carter but everyone called her Peggy. My cousins name is Sharon Carter. My mom's maiden name is Carter."

"Are you serious? Peggy worked for the SSR and was English."

"Sounds like my great aunt. And she's not gone. Great Aunt Peggy is very much still alive."

"Do you have a picture?" Steve swallowed hard and Mia nodded as she took out her data pad from her purse and pulled up some personal files before turning the picture around and revealing a forties picture of a brunette woman with piercing eyes and red lips.

"Of course she doesn't look like this now, but she was very pretty." Mia said and Steve took the data pad from her. He had known Peggy was alive, but he just opted to tell himself that she was gone because it wouldn't do him well to dwell on the past. Besides his feelings had changed but now he looked up at Mia and saw the resemblance. What was it about Carter women that he was attracted to?

"What a small world." Steve sighed.

"Yeah. I know...too small."

"Well now I know were you got your good looks and your brains from." Steve said lightheartedly as he gave the data pad back.

"Thanks. I never believed in fate before but...what are the odds?"

"A million to one." he said and Mia agreed.

"Well...lets focus on the future. We're young and alive and you're this studly, gentlemanly, red white and blue clad Captain and I'm the freak with mind control."

"You aren't a freak Mia." he scoffed. "You're pretty great."

At that he blushed again and took a deflecting sip of his water and began to shred and eat a bread stick.

"You are too." she said small like and he looked up at her a little surprised and swallowed hard.

"I...I kind of wanted to ask you something today." he said sitting up straight and Mia watched him try to gather all his courage.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go out to a movie with me on your next day off."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah." he said quickly and Mia looked down at the white plate in front of her and sighed.

"I uh...well see...I'm not good at the whole dating thing. I uhm have actually never been on a date."

"Never?" Steve asked clearly surprised. Even before the Super Soldier project he went on dates...though they were set up by Bucky he still dated.

"No. I never had time. I was always in school and didn't have friends my own age so I guess it just wasn't on my to do list."

"Well then let me take you out. I promise we'll have a good time."

"Okay." Mia agreed. But in the back of her mind she felt like she was betraying Bruce. But how could she if they weren't dating? She supposed it was the simple fact that she knew he loved her. She really felt like the monster she had imagined herself to be all these years.

"Great!" Steve genuinely looked excited no and Mia had to smile. He must have worked up all this courage to take ask her out here today to ask her out officially on a date, like the gentleman he was.

* * *

Returning to Stark Tower the two exited the cab and Steve payed for the fare before they went towards the building. But as they stepped not but ten paces from the entrance the ground shook and people screamed as glass rained down on them. Both Mia and Steve looked up to see that the twentieth floor windows had been blown out. Mia's heart jolted as she knew that was her and Bruce's office in R&D.

"Bruce!" Mia ran through the front doors and dashed passed security as she swiped her badge on the panel and headed for the elevator. As she got in Steve bolted in behind her before the doors closed.

"I'm sorry the elevator access is restricted as the building is under lock down." Came Jarvis' voice over the intercom in the elevator.

"Jarvis this is Dr. Amelia Harper! Access code: 47211b...I have authority to override the restriction codes! Take me to floor twenty now!"

"As you wish Dr. Harper." the elevator jolted and began its ascent up and when they opened the entire floor was charred, windows broken, carpet stained and Mia dashed to the lab. Bruce was no were to be found and all their work was gone or destroyed.

"Bruce! Dammit Bruce!" she yelled looking around. "Jarvis! Bring up the security footage now."

Suddenly a holographic panel appeared in front of her and Steve watched in fascination as she expanded it and suddenly it began to play the footage.

Bruce stood there in the lab doing his work when suddenly the windows blew out, smoke began to filter in and she watched as gunshots where fired and suddenly the roar of the Hulk was heard. She saw bits of green thrashing around before the feed cut and the screen dissipated. Mia turned and walked out to the hallway were the large windows where to see they were blown out and the New York air filtered in. Large foot prints were indented in the floor and suddenly Mia watched as from above Tony in his Iron Man suit hovered before her before landing in the decimated hallway and his helmet came up to reveal his sour looking face.

"Can this building go a year without getting destroyed!?" he yelled and Mia grit her teeth.

"Something attacked Bruce and he Hulked out and went after them. We have to find him. Jarvis upload the security footage from the break in to Tony's Iron Man suit."

"Of course ma'am."

"Is anything missing besides our Hulk?"

"All of our research and data. Everything on Bruce. I think they wanted him. I'm not sure for what but someone must have known we were on the verge of a break through."

"I'll notify Shield." Steve said and Mia looked back at him. "We'll postpone our date till we find him."

"Okay." she nodded.

"Wait you two were gonna go out on a date?" Tony pointed between the two.

"My god Tony this isn't the time!"

* * *

Meanwhile out in a Oscorp Facility in Albany, Bruce lay on a damp concrete floor with one light hanging overhead. His vision was blurry but he sat up with a groan and looked around. The room was small and completely dark, he was naked and his head pounded. It normally didn't do this when he Hulked out but for some reason this did. Perhaps it was whatever they had gassed him with when the lab exploded. He saw a pile of clothes on the floor and he stood up and walked over to them before examining them and putting them on. They looked like simple white scrubs but he knew they were patient garments.

Just then the door opened and inside stepped a thin, very tall man with his long hair tied back in a ponytail. He had two gunmen at his side armed with what looked like no ordinary guns. They hummed with electricity.

"So we meet face to face finally Dr. Banner. I'm a fan of your work. I'm also a fan of your better green half."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Morbius. Your new best friend." he grinned showing off a set of sharp white teeth.

Bruce had a feeling though that this man was more dangerous than his appearance. He apprehended him after all. Bruce looked around and then smirked.

"You think this tiny room is gonna hold me when I'm mad?"

"Oh I know it. It's built for you. The minute you try to break through these Adamantium walls you will be electrocuted with enough voltage to fry your heart...and the rest of you as well. So sit tight and enjoy your vacation."

"The Avengers will find me." Bruce said his fists clenched.

"Good. Then they can watch as I extract your irradiated cells from your body to procure a cure for myself. You will be rid of your other half but unfortunately you will also die in the process. You win some...you loose some. It's the way of the world."

And with that Dr. Morbius turned and left, leaving Bruce in the almost pitch black darkness.


	16. The Black Queen

Mia paced furiously in Tony's penthouse as Steve sat on the couch and watched her with worry. Tony was on the phone but still strapped into his Iron Man suit and Pepper was looking on from afar with worry. They were missing Bruce and had no clue were to start finding him. In that moment three people came out of the elevator. Two were Shield Agents and one was an Asgardian Prince. Everyone looked at the new arrivals and Natasha and Clint were strapped up and ready to go. Natasha had disk in her hand and she walked up to Tony and handed it to him as the billionaire hung up his phone.

"We got a location after you contacted us. He's still here in New York...just a ways away."

Tony took the disk and inserted it into a panel in his bar and suddenly a three dimensional holographic image floated in the center of the room and everyone looked at it as it expanded and rotated.

"It's an Oscorp building." Mia said as she looked at the structure. "I remember seeing picture of it in Dr. Morbius' office when I went in for my interview."

"Well that's who exactly took him. Dr. Morbius was hired through Oscorp to develop a serum much like the one for Operation: Rebirth back in the forties. The same serum Bruce tried to replicate but failed. The irradiated cells in Dr. Banners body however hold properties that are what he's after."

"Wait..." Mia rushed over to her purse and pulled out her data pad as she furiously pressed buttons before the building was replaced with a strain of DNA. "Why didn't I notice this before."

Mia walked up to it as she expanded a strain and then zoomed in on an allele before she went into the mutated gene. A specific gene. She then took another sample and put it up against Bruce's.

"They're the same." Pepper stated and Mia nodded.

"Bruce is a mutant." Mia said softly.

"What sample is this?" Tony pointed to the comparing strain and Mia smiled gently and sadly.

"Mine. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. The x-gene as it's scientifically called is passed on from the fathers side of the family. It can however skip a generation if passed to a female but it remains as a sort of recessive mutation but it's rare. But what I know from Bruce's father he was also exposed to high levels of radiation. What would normally be a mutation created through natural selection as it occurs in me...Bruce's is manufactured. He's a mutant but...a different kind. Mixed the Hulk it's the reason why he can survive it and still keep a normal human form when his heart level is down. Because of this, the irradiated cells can be stripped from the DNA...ridding of the Hulk."

"You went way over my head." Steve said looking really lost.

"Basically, they're gonna kill him for the mutated cells in his DNA. All mutants possess a regenerative quality in our DNA. Sometimes it can prolong life or give us healing powers. I know for a fact us mutants age slower and heal quicker. We bruise and the next day it's gone. I've always been like that and from other x-gene samples I've seen also have the same quality."

"What would happen if those irradiated cells were to be put into another human being?" Clint asked seriously and Mia shook her head.

"An effect like the serum used to create the Hulk or Steve but...it depends. The mutant x-gene acts like a virus but Bruce's isn't a true x-gene. So I don't know what it'll create. I don't have the feeling it would be very good."

"So we stop them." Tony said with finality.

"How?" Thor asked seriously. "From what it sounds like they knew we would find them sooner or later. It has to be a trap."

"I'm agreeing with Thor on this. It doesn't smell right." Steve said finally standing up. Mia looked at him and saw his jaw set and his normally bright eyes dark with seriousness.

"We'll handle that part of it." Natasha said confidently. "We need Dr. Banner. He's an Avenger."

"And we leave no team member behind." Clint input.

"Suit up." Tony said to Steve who nodded and headed for the elevator.

"We'll meet you up in the Quinjet topside Cap." Clint said as he nodded to Thor to follow him and Natasha.

"I've already got my ride." Tony smirked and then he looked to Pepper who looked worried. He approached her and she stood on the tips of her toes to receive a kiss from him. When they pulled apart the mask of the Iron Man mask went down covering Tony's face and he took off out the open window.

"Doctor?" Natasha said and Mia looked towards the red head holding her foot at the elevator. "You coming?"

"I don't have a suit." she said smally and Natasha smirked.

"Don't worry Oracle...we have that covered too."

* * *

In the Quinjet Natasha presented her with a grey catsuit with black paneling. A utility belt that held everything from a taser, to handcuffs, to a pick lock kit, and any other small little device you could ask for. She was also presented with a gun. Mia looked at it apprehensively but was given space to change in the carrier area before everyone loaded on. She was in the process of tying her hair in a ponytail when Steve walked up the walkway dressed in his Captain America garb. He was fixing the straps to his shield and then his mask and he looked up at Mia and then smiled.

"Looks good." he said admiring her.

"Yeah." she said unsure as she slid finger-less gloves on and flexed her hands before taking the pistol out and checking the clip before reloading it and slipping it back in the holster.

"You nervous?" he asked and she nodded.

"I've only ever been in simulated fights, nothing like this. And Bruce...I'm worried about him. He could be dead by now for all we know."

"You can't think like that." he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Here..."

From his own belt he pulled out his dog tags and then gently slipped them around her neck. Mia looked t them and then up to him.

"What's this for?"

"To know that you have me at your side. No matter what. You can give them back to me after all of this."

"A little faith Captain?" she smiled and he nodded.

"We've gone on a little faith before and come out on top."

"Strap in kids, we're going Avenging!" Clint barked at Thor, Mia and the Captain and they all sat down and buckled in just as the bay doors closed and the Quinjet took off into the air.

Mia took a deep breath as she reached up and held tight to the dog tags and prayed that she would be able to make it this time. Stephen's death raced to the forefront of her mind but instead the bloody image was replaced with Bruce and she closed her eyes and swallowed hard. When she opened them her blue eyes turned steel and she knew what she had to do then.

But she was afraid to do it...but there was no other person who could.

* * *

The Quinjet landed in a nearby field and Natasha and Clint came into the bay the doors opening and landing on the catwalk was Tony and his mask flipped up and he looked at the team and then his eyes falling to Mia.

"Well, well Doctor, you almost look like a professional."

She smirked and then shrugged.

"Well, I am Shield Agent technically."

"Call it Cap." Tony barked.

"Natasha and Clint will go in first, once they give the go ahead that they've located Banner we're going to head in. Tony will use smoke to cover us, that way we can minimize civilian casualties. Thor will take point, you're large so if anyone stands in the way you hammer them down."

Thor gripped his hammer tight and nodded.

"Mia and I will sweep out and grab Banner while Natasha and Clint cover us."

"What about Morbius?" Mia asked. "I want him to answer for this."

"I'll take care of it." Natasha said confidently. "It should be a simple bag and tag."

* * *

Mia, Steve, Tony and Thor awaited confirmation from Natasha and Clint. They listened via radio comms as they moved through the building scoping it out. After forty five minutes of radio silence Natasha patched in.

"Found him. They're keeping him in a high grade prison. Judging by this schematics log, it's made of Adamantium. If he touches the walls he'll be fried. If the room is broken into from the outside without the proper coding it explodes."

"They put him inside a bomb." Mia clenched her fists.

"I can hack it but I'll need some time."

"They're onto us Nat." Came Clint's voice.

"We need time." Natasha said and Mia and Steve shared a look.

"You grab him. I'll make a distraction." Mia said and Steve regarded her for a moment and both Thor and Tony regarded the interaction.

"You sure you got this Doc?" Tony input his own concern.

"I've got it. Let's just get Bruce out of here and go home."

"We're heading in." Steve said and the rest of the team rushed in.

* * *

They went in through a loading bay as Tony blasted through the garage doors and then the secondary steel door with his Iron Man suit. They were met with gunfire and Thor used a powerful thrust of his hammer as he hit the ground and it shook. Steve ran in shield up and gun out and Mia dashed in behind him.

Through the chaos she tried to expand her mind as she used mental images from Natasha to make her way to her. Ducking behind a large steel container her and Steve were taking cover.

"I'll cover you, you make a run for it." Steve said to her and Mia nodded. Before Steve was about to round the corner and take fire and give it, all movement and gunfire ceased. Mia grabbed his arm and pulled him back pulling him close as her eyes stared down at the floor wide.

She had only ever felt this small feeling before around other mutants like Magneto and Mystique. I was a natural sense mutants shared of each other.

"There's someone here." Mia said shakily. "Like me."

"What do you mean."

"It's a mutant."

"Amelia Harper!" a female voice rang and Mia's eyes widened. "Or should I call you Oracle?"

Steve looked at Mia as the woman next to him was frozen in fear and physically shaking. Mia was touching this other mutants mind and it was awing at what she was experiencing. A millennium of life and what's more undeniable power.

"They are saying great things about you in the mutant world. That you grew up outside of all of us, that you align yourselves with the Iron Man, the Super Soldier, Alien Gods, and the Large Green Man. But what's more amazing is how you align yourselves with the human government. Those Shield people." she said. "How disgusting that you play with ants."

Mia's fists clenched.

"No matter, your green friend will soon be dead. We don't need the likes of cheap imitations like him. Nature created us."

"You know nothing!" Mia yelled back and there was a cackle of laughter.

"Ooooh so angry." the sultry voice commented. "Come say it to my face little mouse."

"It's a trap." Steve said to her and Mia nodded.

"We need the time." Came Natasha's voice in her ear.

"I'll handle it. You go." she told Steve. "This is my fight from now on. You don't stand a chance against her. I'm not even sure I do...but I have to try."

"Mia..." he started as he faced her. "our date...don't be late."

"I won't." she said looking up at him with a small smile. Steve lent down then and kissed her cheek and she closed her eyes placing her hand on his cheek before slipping away and rounding the corner of the container.

Out in the center of the warehouse was a woman dressed in black. A little more revealing than for anyone's taste but her pale skin, jet black hair and brown eyes were striking. She smirked and then tilted her head to the side.

"Aren't you a little too powerful to be trifling yourself with the likes of Dr. Morbius and Oscorp?"

"We own them." the woman said simply. "This is all so much bigger than you love."

"So you know my name..."

"Selene. But you may call me the Black Queen."

"Right." At that Mia powered up as the metal containers around her began to float and suddenly her feet left the ground as she levitated.

"Well that's new." Tony said watching from a high rise.

Selene however did not seem to be impressed.

"Doll...you're seriously outmatched."

And with that her eyes began to glow blood red as she rose from the ground too and the concrete beneath her cracked as it levitated around her.

It was then the two mutant women engaged in a battle of telekinesis unseen by any mortal or god. Both in part being Tony and Steve who were once again fending off security and mercenaries, and Thor who was smashing away at everything in his path. But it wasn't as if they didn't watch the two women hit each other with force and Mia in particular getting the smack down of her life. She was being pummeled into concrete, walls, containers and machinery as if she were a mere rag doll. Any punch or psychokinesis performed on her part would be outmatched by Selene.

But Mia got up every time. She had to do this, she had to buy time to save Bruce.


	17. Sacrifice

Inside his cell, Bruce felt the tremor of the building around him. He didn't dare approach the walls but he had a feeling it was the Avengers coming to call. At that moment the door to his cell opened and Dr. Morbius and the guards with the shock guns appeared.

"Seems we're moving your procedure above schedule." he said and the guards came in and shocked him. Bruce's vision went blurry as a needle was jabbed into his neck and suddenly his world went black. The guards then picked him up and carried him to a gurney where they would then proceed to the extraction chamber.

* * *

Natasha watched the video feed an cursed in Russian. Placing her hand to her earpiece she notified the team.

"They're transferring Banner. Change of plans, we're heading to him. Stark, GPS our location."

"You got it." at that Tony blasted through the warehouse roof and into the sky before he had Jarvis re-calibrate the Stark Industries satellite and point it in his direction. "Cap you got this?"

"You cover Mia okay Tony?"

"I'll watch her." he said and the Captain and Thor began their way to Natasha and Clint. Everyone was heading to Bruce and Mia was relieved. But she was still getting beaten badly. Selene wasn't letting up or showing signs of tiring and Mia's nose had began to bleed again.

Selene kicked her in the gut and she went flying her back hitting a metal container and she slid down to her hands and knees and began to cough. Heels clicked as they came closer and a hand reached around her throat and pulled her up with ease and hoisted her in the air. Mia gasped for air as she looked into the Black Queen's eyes and clawed at the leather gloved hand around her throat.

"I don't know what the fuss is about you. You're nothing but a weakling. Magneto seems to think you're another Jean Grey...but you barely make a level two."

At that a powerful blast sent Selene flying catching her off guard and making her drop Mia. Mia went rolling to the side as she landed on her back coughing and gasping for air. She looked up to see Tony with his thruster aimed at Selene and she sat up nodding her thanks.

"Tony go."

"Not leaving you princess."

"She'll rip you apart. Besides, you have a beautiful bride-to-be waiting for you at home." she winced getting to her feet.

"Pepper will kill me if you aren't at the wedding."

"Pepper's gonna have to understand." Mia turned facing the rubble Selene was picking herself up from. "Besides I think she'll be more upset if you don't come home. Go to the others. They're gonna need you."

"I can't..."

"Guess I have no choice." Mia mentally dived into Jarvis' system and overrode him as she made him take over the Iron Man suit and lock in on the other's location. The suit then went flying and now Selene and Mia were alone.

The other mutant woman got up and dusted herself off, cracking her neck casually as she looked at Mia.

"Well now we're alone." she mused.

"Now we're alone." Mia said wiping the blood from her lip nonchalantly. "And now I don't have to hold back."

This time when Mia powered up and levitated her eyes began to glow silver and the gravity in the room seemed to become heavier. Selene's eyes widened a bit, the first flicker of fear to show on her face. The silly girl had been hiding her power this whole time, allowing her to be beaten up to buy time and now she was showing just what she was made of.

Mia then went rocketing at Selene the two locking and flying through a concrete wall sending it to dust. They began another round of wills as their power threw things from metal beams, to wires, concrete boulders and machinery and they moved so fast that in some moments they were blurs.

* * *

Meanwhile in the procedure room Bruce was coming too. He looked around and then found himself strapped to a table with Adamantium and was locked in a metal tube. He struggled but he felt weak at the same time. Sluggish almost. It was then that a face appeared in the little window of the tube.

"Well...this is going to be extremely painful but you will die having a peace of mind. No longer feeling guilty, no longer feeling depressed. Freedom. Isn't that what you want?"

"Go to hell." Bruce spat and Morbius laughed.

"I've already been there, it's quite nice."

With that he stepped away and the machine turned on and suddenly Bruce let out an ear shattering scream as he felt like every pore in his body was being stretched wide and little needles stabbing him over and over again.

Morbius watched from his station as he cranked up the machine and at that moment the door to the facility blew up and the guards were taken out in seconds. A woman with red hair came walking towards him and he smirked as he shed his lab coat and was now in nothing but his well tailored suit.

"On behalf of Shield and the Avengers Initiative, I am placing you under arrest." Natasha said as she punched her fists together her tasers around her wrists sparking.

"Oh?" Morbius chuckled and he then hissed low from his throat as his canine teeth grew and the skin around his eyes and forehead crinkled. His eyes turned a putrid yellow and he then dashed at Natasha with inhuman speed.

She was ready as she deflected his hard blows, but as he pulled her around and got her arms behind her he went in to bite her neck. As he did an arrow lodged itself in his forehead and he went flying back. Natasha jumped and rolled out of the way looking up to see Clint on a high rise bow poised. Thor was finishing off the Oscorp security and the Captain was trying to shut off the machine.

In this assessment her legs went flying out from under her and she was dragged across the room until her back went flat against the wall. No one had touched her but she was glued to the metal behind her. Morbius' hand raised as he plucked the arrow from his head with a sickening crunch and then from lying flat on his back levitated up and to his feet. Tossing the arrow behind him he licked the blood from his fingers and sighed.

"You will find I am not so easy to kill little Widow."

Natasha struggled as he approached her and at that moment Thor stepped in as he sent his hammer into Morbius and the man went flying through a wall. Natasha was released and at that moment the machine stopped. She rushed to it as the tube opened and the metal holding Bruce in released. Helping him from the slab she tried to help him stand but he slipped into unconsciousness after the pain had ended. Steve came up as he hoisted him onto his shoulder.

Natasha who was beaten but not down for the count held her hand to her ear.

"Mia, we've got Bruce. Let's go."

"What about Morbius?"

"Down for the count. He's too powerful to bring in at the time. We've got to go!"

"Not until this is finished." Mia yelled as she punched Selene in the face and the woman's lip split. "Clear the facility I'll be behind you."

"You better be Doc." Tony warned. "I'm pissed at you by the way."

Mia smirked at that as she threw a metal door at Selene.

"Not the time Tony."

As the others made their way through the facility it began to quake and not from Mia or Selene. Both women stopped and looked at one another knowing exactly what was about to happen. Selene made to levitate and up through the ceiling but Mia intercepted her and together they went flying back to the ground. Through one wall, and then another until they went skidding into the procedure room. They tipped over the metal tube that had housed Bruce and liquid caught on fire from the extraction serum. Mia sat on top of Selene and was holding her down by pure force as the two were caught in a mental battle.

"We're at the Quinjet! Are you clear?!" Natasha yelled in her ear.

"I don't think I'll be making it." Mia said and Selene grinned her blood stained teeth revealed.

"How romantic." Selene choked out.

"What do you mean?" came Steve's voice this time in her ear. "Mia come on."

"This is what was meant to happen. For so long I've been afraid of myself, I've been afraid of what I might become. I was never a hero...and I'm not. As long as I'm around the knowledge of how to extract the Hulk from Bruce will be around. As long as I'm around the world has a close shot at recreating the serum. This ends today...here and now."

"You don't have it in you." Selene rasped.

"Steve...I'm sorry I can't make our date. Everyone...thank you. You're the closest I've had to a family since my brother. Thank you for helping me realize myself. For giving me the strength to make this sacrifice." Mia's eyes began to turn from silver to white and all the lights and fire began to burn white hot as well. "I'm coming home Stephen."

With that last whisper the facility blew up and the Avengers watched as a mushroom cloud rose into the night sky. Steve dropped to his knees on the grass as he watched and everyone felt that they had lost when really they had won. Bruce...was still unconscious. He was spared the sight, but when he woke, that was a whole different story.

* * *

_Six months down the road..._

Everyone was gathered at Shield Headquarters. Everyone sat solemnly around the round table...all except for Bruce. He had locked himself away in his lab refusing to come out and hibernating almost. He refused his summons to Shield and he refused to attend Mia's funeral service. Tony and Pepper postponed their wedding as they couldn't go through with such a big event in the face of the lost of a colleague and friend. Thor...not understanding the human customs in mourning of a lost loved one returned to Asgard. Steve dealt with it by going to the gym and spending all of his time punching the stuffing out of the punching bags and crying late at night.

Natasha who had never taken death hard, was a bit shaken by this one. She couldn't sleep at night, and she kept dreaming about her last words. Not even Clint's comfort would help her this time. The marksman however was silent more than usual. He didn't know Mia very well but he respected her. And he respected that Natasha considered her a friend.

They were all in pain. It was as if light had left their world and it had grown considerably darker and darker as the months progressed.

Fury entered the room as he looked at everyone. Even Tony was quiet...which was unusual.

"I know this is a hard time for all of you."

"You know as fun as this is, why the hell are we here?" Tony bit and Fury's brow narrowed.

"The analysis of the site of the Oscorp Facility came in this morning. There were two hundred and forty three casualties. None of them were Dr. Harper."

At that everyone looked up at him.

"There's no way Mia survived that blast." Steve said.

"Oh no?" Fury slapped a few pictures on the table and Steve reached out and grabbed one and Tony grabbed the others.

"That was taken forty-eight hours ago in Chicago."

Everyone stared at a woman with long auburn hair, dressed in a leather jacket and jeans walking along the streets of Chicago with a cell phone pressed against her ear.

"This can't be her." Natasha said carefully.

"No it is." Steve said as he stared a the metal chain around her neck. "Those are my dog tags. I gave them to her before the mission."

"It seems Dr. Harper is alive and well. Question is why she hadn't been around in six months." Fury said. "We need you to retrieve her. We need to know what happened in Albany."

"What about Bruce, he needs to know." Tony said.

"Keep Dr. Banner out of this one." Fury said. "I don't think he's stable enough to handle this information right now."

"Well we're two team members short...and we have to bag a very powerful telekinetic?" Tony scoffed. "Yeah right."

"You won't be alone." a voice said to their right and down the walkway came a woman dressed in a white Shield catsuit. Her blonde hair was luxurious and pinned up in a french twist. Her face looked familiar and resembled someone they all knew and for Steve, two people.

"Who are you?" Tony barked and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Agent 13." Fury replied.

"You might better know me as Sharon Carter. Amelia is my cousin."

* * *

A/N: And this is the last chapter of Kindred. I know what a way to end right!? I also know seventeen chapters isn't quite long enough so if you want a sequel trust me I already know where I'm going to take this. Question is if you want me to continue? I like reviews...they fuel the fire for me to continue.

Also his isn't an X-Men cross over. X-men and the Avengers are apart of he same marvel-verse and even some X-Men become apart of the Avengers Initiative when it grows. Anyways...hope this has been a good read thus far.

And if you want Mia and Bruce together just voice how much you want that sequel ;]

It's been real my readers...

-ohhaymisskay


End file.
